The Way you are
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: BV AU fic about Bulma&Vegeta growing up together, but Bulma is of a dif. race on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta grows up w his future mate as well. What will happen when they grow up? Who will Vegeta take as a mate?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

I don't own DBZ! This is my 2nd fic so I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. This chapter is short but it gets to the point!

* * *

"King Vegeta, please spare my daughter's life. She can be a servant here in your palace if you would like. Just because Bulma looks different doesn't mean she is a threat to you or me," Mrs. Briefs pleaded with the King. She knew Bulma looked odd. While the entire Jarkin race on Planet Vegeta has brown eyes and hair, Bulma has blue eyes and hair. Bulma's mother has never figured out how it happened since her and Mr. Briefs are pure Jarkins. 

The Jarkin race finally received their freedom from the Saiyans fifty years ago. Before then they were slaves. Many died from disease and malnutrition. Now they are paid for their services. Though the pay is minimal, they are able to support their families and live a decent life. All of this was possible because of King Vegeta's father. He didn't like the Jarkin race by any means because they were incredibly weak, but he thought it was wrong to keep them as slaves. King Vegeta felt much like his father in regards to Jarkins.

A six year old Bulma stood quietly while her mother spoke with the impressive king. Her eyes wondered around the large throne room. The King's throne was far taller than the small girl. The walls were a light gray color with oil paintings of the past King's of Planet Vegeta lining it. The floor she stood upon looked like gold. Thick red curtains allowed the sunlight from outside fill the room. Bulma's sparkling eyes met the King's for a few short seconds before he began to speak.

"This girl could be a threat to the Saiyan race and yours if she has some sort of disease. I will not risk the safety of my planet on some child," he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We have run test after test on her, King Vegeta, and nothing life threatening comes back with the results," Bulma's mother stated as the King yawned.

The large wooden doors that lead to the hallway opened slowly. The Queen entered with a small boy close behind. She wore a long red gown which shined in the sunlight. Her long black hair flowed freely as she made her way to the throne beside the King. The boy had spiky black hair that defied gravity. His small red cape barely touched the ground as he strutted behind the Queen. He wore a royal blue training suit that clung to his pint-sized body. He was a miniature King Vegeta. It was the prince.

The Queen and young prince stopped in front of a bowing Mrs. Briefs and Bulma. The Queen gasped as they rose and Bulma's blue eyes fell upon her. She turned to her mate, the King, sitting a few feet away.

"She is a beautiful child, Vegeta. You cannot possibly be thinking about disposing of her," the Queen said to her King.

"If you say so," he replied.

Everyone in the room remained silent for a few minutes. Suddenly Bulma felt a pressure on her left arm. The prince poked her and hard.

"Ouch, watch it," Bulma yelled as her mother grabbed her hand.

"I think she is ugly," the prince said to his mother.

"That wasn't very polite, Vegeta. I think you should apologize," the Queen turned to watch Bulma kick her son in the leg.

"I think you're short, you jerk," Bulma told Vegeta as she stuck out her tongue.

"You're the most hideous thing in the universe and I will rid it of you right now," he formed a ki ball in his hand.

King Vegeta's voice boomed throughout the room. "Stop, now, Vegeta." He stood to seem more intimidating and it worked. Vegeta doused the ki ball and bowed to his father. "Yes sir."

Bulma giggled at the scared boy. She stopped quickly as the King spoke to her, "You too, girl." Vegeta smirked at Bulma as she glanced in his direction.

An old Saiyan man entered the room. He bowed to the royalty and waited for the King's permission to begin.

"Speak, man," the King demanded.

"Sir, the results from the child's blood test have returned. Every thing came back negative. She is a completely normal Jarkin except for her appearance," he told the people watching him.

Bulma's mother let out a deep breath. She asked the King, "Does this mean we are free to go?"

King Vegeta looked at the beaming girl. "I think she should stay here. The girl can be the Queen's personal servant. She will lead a fine life. I need to keep an eye on her just in case the results are wrong," he sat back down on his throne.

Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and exited the room alone. Mrs. Briefs thanked the King for his kindness and not killing her only child. She hugged a confused Bulma and said, "I will visit you from time to time. The King and Queen will take good care of you." She kissed away the tears that fell freely down Bulma's cheeks. She hugged her one last time and then left her in the hands of the Saiyan King and Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

I don't own DBZ! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The Queen took Bulma's hand as they walked down the palace halls to Bulma's new room. Bulma was sad but excited at the same time. She would defiantly miss her mother and father, but to live in the palace with the King and Queen would be fun. Bulma looked around the halls at the simple decorations. The Queen stopped in front of a large wooden door with odd writing on it. She opened the door without knocking and tugged Bulma into the room after her.

"Mother, why are you interrupting my training? I have better things to do then look at that," Vegeta said pointing in Bulma's direction. The other young Saiyan boys stopped in mid motion as Vegeta spoke to his mother.

"Broly, please take Kakkarot to his room while I speak with the prince. You will have time to train later in the day," the Queen told the young Saiyan.

"Yes, my Queen," he bowed and as he looked up he glanced at Bulma. She was too busy looking at the large room to notice the boy looking at her. Broly grabbed Kakkarot by the arm ad dragged him out of the training room as he protested.

Vegeta tried to slip out with them but was caught off guard when the Queen snatched his wrist. "Mother, I don't want to be around it. What if I get sick and lose my power?"

Bulma knew he was talking about her. "I am not an 'it'. I'm a girl and a very pretty one. Your mother and mine have told me so. I don't like you," she said turning her head away from Vegeta.

Young Prince Vegeta removed his wrist from his mother's grip and walked over to the small girl. "I don't like you either. You're ugly, stupid, and a Jarkin. You have no right to be in this palace," Vegeta was knocked on to his back by a blow from the Queen.

"Vegeta, you are eight years old and only a prince. Your father is the King of this planet and you will not talk to Bulma like that. If you ever talk to her like that again, I will be the one to punish you. Not your father," the Queen growled.

Bulma held her breath because the King yelled at her last time too and she liked the Queen. She didn't want the Queen to be angry with her. Vegeta stayed on the ground with a scowl on his face. He knew his mother's punishment was worst than his father's.

"Now, Bulma's room will be adjoined to yours, Vegeta. You will help her with anything and everything. If she needs something, you will get it. I want you two to get along soon. That means you have to start being nice to each other," she glanced at Bulma who was turning blue with trying not to breath. Finally she could hold it no longer. She let out a loud exhale and collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds she sat up and looked at the Queen who was trying hard not to laugh.

Vegeta noticed how his mother looked at Bulma. She never looked at him like that. He decided to follow his mother's orders without arguing.

"Alright, Mother, what do you want me to do? I want to train, but you scared off my training partners so give me something to do," he said standing upright.

The Queen looked at him suspiciously. It was not like her son to give in so easily. "I want you to show Bulma her room and inform your teacher that she will be joining class tomorrow. If he has any questions, tell him to speak with me," she said as she winked at Bulma. The Queen walked toward the exit and turned to speak to the youngsters. "Remember, be nice or else," with that she was gone.

Bulma lowered her eyes at Vegeta as he began to walk around her. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta continued to walk in circles. "I want to estimate your strength. It is hard to even get a reading from your little body," he said while adjusting the device on his head.

"What is that? It looks neat. Can I see it?" Bulma asked as she reached for the beeping device.

"Stop it. You cannot touch me or my things. You might infect me with something. Stay away from me," he said as he started toward the door.

Bulma followed the short boy to the hallway. They walked awkwardly because Vegeta was trying to leave Bulma behind and she was trying hard to keep up. They walked past door after door and didn't stop until they reached the school room.

A medium sized man stood in the middle of the room talking to a class full of teenage Saiyans. They went quiet as the prince and an odd creature entered. The teacher bowed as Vegeta approached him.

"Sire, what can I do for you?" the crazy haired man asked.

Vegeta smirked. "My mother wanted to tell you that this," he pointed at Bulma, "will be joining our class tomorrow. She will need a seat far away from the others so no one catches anything," he said watching the angry look cross Bulma's face.

"Sire, she doesn't look dangerous. I would be glad to teach one of her kind," he stated smiling at the young child.

"Whatever, Bardock. She will be joining us tomorrow and that's all I wanted to say to you," Vegeta turned on his heels and rapidly walked out of the room.

"See you later, Bardock, sir," Bulma beamed at the surprised man. He nodded and she left after the retreating prince.

"Wait for me. You are real fast and it's hard for me to keep up with you," Bulma huffed as Vegeta stopped in front of a door.

"That is the point, girl. I don't want to be around you, but my mother will not like it if I killed you. Through this door is your room. Stay in there until someone picks you up for dinner. Clothes have already been made for you so wear something nice instead of the rags you have on now," Vegeta opened the door and stepped in.

Bulma followed him through the door. Her room was not small, but it was surely not as large as Vegeta's. A queen sized bed stood in the middle of the room. A few dressers sat against the wall. As she opened the drawers piles of clothes could be seen. She had her own bathroom with a full length mirror inside.

Vegeta watched as she searched through her new things since he was nosy and wanted to know what the Queen had made for her. He thought it odd that she jumped on the bed with excitement.

"Get down from there. You are acting like a child," Vegeta said as he walked beside the bed.

"I am a child. Maybe you should try being one. It is fun you know. Come up here and jump with me. The bed is used for more than just sleeping," Bulma yelped with happiness when she lost her balance and fell to the bed.

Vegeta floated toward the ceiling while he was beside Bulma's bed. He watched the happy look on her face grow. "It does look interesting."

Bulma grabbed his hand and pulled him over the bed. He hesitated, but began to move up and down on top of the bed. A smile never crossed his lips, but Bulma could tell he was having fun. She lifted a small pillow from the bed and threw it at the alarmed prince.

Vegeta sent a small ki blast toward the pillow blowing it into a million fluffy pieces. Bulma laughed at the prince.

"You're not supposed to blow it up silly. You're supposed to throw one back at me," Bulma stopped jumping and fell to the bed trying to catch her breath.

"How was I to know that? It was flying at my head," Vegeta said as he sat down beside the small Bulma.

"Well, now you know. I need to get ready for dinner, right?"

Vegeta nodded and straightened his cape. He glanced at Bulma who was looking at him in a weird way. "What?"

"I need to change clothes. Go away," Bulma said with a hint of laughter.

"You are an odd creature. Be ready in an hour so we don't keep my father waiting. He doesn't like eating late and I will tell him it is your fault if we're late. Hurry up, girl," Vegeta said as he slid off the bed and to the adjoining door.

* * *

Next: Dinner with the King and the first day of Saiyan school. Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

I don't own DBZ! This one is cute! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bulma chose to wear a red dress that stopped at her knobby knees. She fixed her hair as well as a six year old could so she decided not to put it up in a pony tail. She slipped on her shoes just as the door between rooms opened.

"Are you ready yet? We are going to be late and you will be punished for it since I was ready fifteen minutes ago," Vegeta said as he stepped into Bulma's new room. He wore a black training suit with his red cape flowing behind him as he walked. His hands and feet were covered with white gloves and boots.

Bulma rolled her eyes and twirled in front of the confused prince. She stopped as he crossed his arms. "How do I look? You look nice, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled as Bulma smiled at him. "You look just as disgusting as you did before with your rags on. Of course I look good. I am the prince of all Saiyans," he said with zest.

Bulma giggled. "You lie too much. I know you think I look nice too."

Vegeta walked toward the door without saying a word to the young girl. Bulma followed him since he was obviously leaving for dinner.

Two guards stood outside waiting for the duo. They bowed as Vegeta exited the room, but starred at Bulma as she followed. Bulma looked back and forth between the two guards. "Hasn't your mother ever told you that starring is not polite?"

The guards took their positions one in front of Vegeta and one behind Bulma. As they walked through the palace halls Saiyan warriors bowed to their prince, but starred at the odd creature following him.

Bulma leaned in to Vegeta and whispered into his ear. "The man behind me keeps touching my hair. It's creeping me out. Make him stop," she pleaded.

Vegeta stopped and so did the guards. Bulma ran into Vegeta's back because of the abrupt stop. He caught his balance and growled at Bulma. She cringed. "Sorry Vegeta."

"Sire, are you going to let this thing talk to you like you're a commoner?" the guard behind Bulma asked.

Vegeta fazed in behind him and threw the large man to the ground. He stood above the surprised man while he spoke, "You will speak to the girl with as much respect as you speak to me. It is none of your business how she addresses me. Keep your mouth shut, Nappa, or I will permanently shut it for you."

Nappa nodded to his young prince. Vegeta motioned for him to stand. "You will lead the way to my father's quarters. I will be sure to let him know what you have done," Vegeta glanced toward Bulma who touched her hair. "Oh and Nappa, if you ever touch the girl again, you will lose your hands."

Bulma walked beside Vegeta as they continued their journey to dinner. As they reached the door to the King's chambers, Bulma thanked Vegeta for his actions. "Thank you. No one has ever taken up for me before. You're my best friend, Vegeta," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Vegeta wiped away the innocent kiss with his hand. "That's nasty. Don't ever do that again."

Bulma smiled in Vegeta's direction. He turned his head and noticed the door was opening. The Queen appeared before the two children in a navy blue gown with her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. Bulma gasped at how beautiful the Queen was and wished that she would be just as beautiful when she grows up. Bulma started to bow, but was stopped when the Queen's hand halted her.

"You do not need to bow, Bulma. When we are in private, there is no need to bow," she spoke to the guards. "Leave us now."

The two guards scurried off and Vegeta watched the way his mother treated the new child. The Queen held Bulma's hand and led her into the chambers. She yelled back to Vegeta, "Come on, son. The food is starting to get cold."

Vegeta growled under his breath as he walked after his mother and Bulma. As they reached the large dining table, the King could be seen at the head waiting impatiently.

"I'm glad you two could make it. I should make you go back to your rooms without dinner. A Saiyan man cannot wait that long to eat."

Vegeta bowed to his father and began to explain. "I apologize, father. The girl took too long getting ready and Nappa held us up even longer. He spoke of the girl like a thing and not a person. I took care of it though, sir."

The Queen chuckled along with the King. "Vegeta, you spoke of her like that as well. I believe you have learned not to treat others disrespectfully," the Queen told her son.

Bulma sat beside the Queen as Vegeta sat beside the King across the table. Vegeta watched as Bulma looked about the room in awe. She had never seen such beautiful things.

Everyone started eating except for Bulma. She played with her food for a few minutes before addressing the table. "Since I live in the palace with you all, does that mean I am a princess? I really want to be a princess," she said with glee.

The Queen smiled at Bulma. She looked toward the King and asked without speaking. He nodded. She turned back to Bulma who had a large smile on her face. "Yes, dear, you are a princess. Maybe not in the literal sense, but you definitely are. You will assist me with work and chores every morning, but then you will have plenty of time for yourself. Of course you will be attending class before your work."

Bulma grinned with excitement. Vegeta was getting tired of being ignored. "Mother, I don't want her to be in my class. Nothing will be accomplished because the others will gawk at her," he said.

The Queen glowered at him. "It will not matter. She can handle anything they say or do. Right?" Bulma nodded. "Besides she will have you to protect her, Vegeta. You wouldn't let someone hurt her would you?"

Vegeta 'humphed' and crossed his arms. "Whatever"

Dinner went on without anyone speaking. Bulma was amazed at how much Saiyans ate. Even Vegeta ate a lot to be a small boy. The Queen dismissed the two children from the private chambers. Of course, threatening Vegeta to be nice to the young girl.

The duo reached their rooms in no time at all. Bulma talked Vegeta into flying through the hallways instead of walking. He agreed but didn't really want to carry her as he flew. After Bulma begged him, he agreed.

They entered through Bulma's door. Vegeta went right to the adjoining door and took one step into his room when he heard, "Goodnight, Vegeta." He paused, but replied to the gentle voice, "Yeah."

A few hours passed and Vegeta was sound asleep until he heard his door click open. Little foot steps caressed the floor and ended up stopping beside his bed. "What do you want, girl?" he asked without rolling over.

Bulma jumped onto Vegeta's bed and crawled under the blankets next to him. "I am scared. My room is too big and I keep thinking shadows are moving around the room. Can I stay in here tonight? You won't let a monster eat me," she said snuggling against Vegeta's back.

How could he turn her down? She did ask nicely. "I don't care, but if you wake me up again, I will blast you. You better not squirm in your sleep or I'll push you off the bed and you can sleep on the floor," he threatened.

Bulma sighed. "Thanks Vegeta."

* * *

Aww. Tell me what you thought! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

I don't own DBZ! First day of class!!!

* * *

"Get up!" Vegeta yelled into Bulma's ear as she was sleeping. Bulma jumped from her positioned and fell onto the floor. Vegeta laughed at the young girl until he noticed that she looked hurt. She held her left arm like it would disappear at any time. Vegeta made his way to her on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Bulma lifted her head to look into Vegeta's eyes. "I'm telling your mother that you hurt me."

"I did no such thing. You're the one that fell out of the bed. I was just trying to wake you up so we could go to class. If you tell my mother, I'll make your life miserable," he threatened.

Bulma giggled. "I'm just joking. I'm fine. Just don't ever 'wake' me like that again. How long do I have until class starts?"

Vegeta looked at his scouter. "We have eleven minutes before we have to be in class. So you have five minutes to get ready," he said watching Bulma panic.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier? Now I have to rush," Bulma ran into her room grabbing things from the drawers.

Vegeta sat on his bed waiting for Bulma. Within three minutes she was ready to go. Her hair was in a nice pony tail and she wore a navy blue dress with matching shoes.

"Can we leave now?" Vegeta asked as he opened the door to the hallway.

Bulma walked up beside him and looked at the clothes he picked out. "Do you wear the same thing every day?"

"I wear training gear every day. Who cares if it is the same color?" Vegeta scowled as they started toward the classroom.

"I just thought it would be nice if you wore different colors maybe a green suit or a red one. Why not?" Bulma asked innocently.

"I don't like those colors. I like blue and black and that is the end of this discussion. Hurry up or we are going to be late," he said as he grabbed Bulma's hand and started running.

They arrived at their destination within two minutes. While standing outside the door Vegeta told Bulma some rules.

"Don't talk to me while we're in here. Don't even look in my direction. I don't want them to think that I know you. You will sit in the back of the room where there are empty seats. Are you clear on the rules?" Vegeta asked not really wanting an answer.

"I guess but they don't make too much sense. Why don't you want people to know that you are my friend?"

"I'm not your friend, girl. Do as I say," Vegeta opened the door to the room and everything went silent.

As the two entered, no one looked at Vegeta. They were busy trying to figure out why Bulma was in their class. Why a Jarkin would get an equal education as them.

Bulma didn't walk far before she reached her seat. She sat behind two empty rows of seats. All of the young Saiyan Elites watched Bulma sit. Vegeta sat in his usual seat at the front of the class. Shortly after he took his seat a small Saiyan girl took the seat beside him. She had short black hair that shined in the sunlight. She had dark eyes that starred holes into Bulma's face.

"Who is that, Prince Vegeta? Why is she in our class?" the small child asked.

"It doesn't matter who she is and what she is doing here," he said as he looked at Bardock, "Start doing your job."

Bardock bowed to his prince and began class as best he could while the children watched Bulma's every move.

Bulma tried not to notice the looks they were giving her. She was trying to listen to Bardock as he spoke of new devices that will be implemented on the new space pods. He then went on to discuss mathematic formulas that all Saiyan Elites should know. The other children groaned when Bardock asked who wanted to do an example in front of the class. Bulma raised her hand.

"May I do it? I think these formulas are way too easy," she commented.

Bardock nodded and Bulma jumped out of her seat. As she made her way to the front of the class the others watched her. She reached the first row of seats and felt someone push her from behind. She fell face down on the ground beside the row of seats. A harsh voice came from above her.

"You are disgusting and shouldn't even be in the presence of our Prince," the girl sitting next to Vegeta stated as she spat on Bulma.

Vegeta grabbed the girl's arm, "Benika, why did you do that?"

She turned to look at the young prince. "I feel she has no right to be around you. You are my future mate so I have a right to do these things. Do you want this thing near you?" she asked.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma crying on the ground. She wanted badly to look at Vegeta for help but remembered the rules he told her before. She didn't want him to be mad at her for disobeying.

Vegeta brought his attention back to Benika. "I could care less about this creature."

Bulma darted off the floor and through the exit. Unbeknownst to the other children another person shot out after her.

Bulma reached her room after twenty minutes of losing her way around the palace. She slammed the door behind her and ripped off her dress that had been spit on. She dressed again in her so called rags and got into her bed. Bulma cried for what seemed like hours before she heard the door to her room open.

"Go away Vegeta! I don't want to talk to you or see you right now," Bulma hiccupped.

She heard the door click shut and the person enter the room. Bulma grabbed a pillow and hurled it toward the person standing in her room. "Leave me alone!"

"Calm down. I'm not Prince Vegeta. My name is Broly. I wanted to see if you were okay after what Benika said and did to you," he said as Bulma looked strangely at him.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Broly, but I don't understand why you care. No one seems to care around here. I thought someone did, but I was wrong," she said as she started srying again.

"I don't think you are disgusting. You are different for sure, but I think you are unique. Don't let what Benika tells you hurt your feelings. She only wants to hurt others," Broly said as he reached for the door knob.

"Thank you, Broly. I feel a little better now. Can I sit by you in class tomorrow?" Bulma asked shyly.

Broly nodded. "Any time you want." He walked out the door and gently closed it behind him.

Bulma smiled. She has a new friend that might actually take up for her. She crawled out of bed and into her bathroom. Bulma took a quick shower and put on a different dress. She had to meet the Queen in her personal chambers.

After asking a few warriors for directions, Bulma found where she needed to be. Two guards were positioned at the Queen's door and opened it for Bulma to enter. They must have known she was coming.

"Hello, Bulma," the Queen said as she brushed her hair sitting in front of a mirror. She wore a green dress that would drag on the floor if she walked around in it.

"Good morning, Queen," Bulma replied with a smile.

"Please, child, call me Cecila. Too many others call me Queen. You are like family now, so do call me by my name," she said waving Bulma over to her.

Bulma sat on the chair beside the table to Queen was sitting at. She knew the Queen would ask her about her first day of class and she wanted to tell her what happened, but didn't want to get Vegeta in trouble even though he let Benika talk to her badly.

"How was class, Bulma? I know you are a smart girl, so you probably shocked all the other Elites. What did you learn?"

Bulma thought to herself, "Not to volunteer." She looked toward the Queen and smirked. "It was okay. Why don't you ask Prince Vegeta how it was? He sat in the front of the class," Bulma giggled to herself.

"I will ask him how it went. Did you meet any new people?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "I met a few. Who is Benika?"

The Queen lowered her head. "Benika is Vegeta's future mate. She is the daughter of the head of the Saiyan council," she stated without excitement.

Bulma listened as the Queen continued, "I don't like her father and I certainly don't like her. She is a little brat who gets everything she wants. I think she is more spoiled than my son. If I had a choice, I would choose any one else to be my son's mate."

The Queen watched the expression on Bulma's face lighten. "I will be Vegeta's mate. What exactly does that mean?"

Cecila laughed and reached for Bulma's hand. "I wish you could become Vegeta's mate, but we have laws against the union of Saiyans and Jarkins. You will find a Jarkin mate some day and they will be the luckiest man in the universe. Bulma, you are very special and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Bulma grinned while she hugged the Queen. "What do you need me to do?"

Cecila looked around her room, but could find nothing for Bulma to do. "I don't have a thing for you to do. You may roam freely around the palace since everyone knows you are protected under the King and I. Just stay out of trouble,' she said.

Bulma agreed and headed out the door. She skipped down the hallway until she heard growling coming from a room to her left. She slowed to a stop and propped herself up on a bench to look inside a window. She could barely see movement in the room, but saw a small red cape on the floor. Bulma continued to watch the blurs race across the room. Finally they came to a stop and she noticed Vegeta was sparring with Broly.

They both looked in her direction as she waved. Vegeta noticed she was saying hello to Broly and not him. He became jealous since she was supposed to be his friend. He hit Broly when he wasn't watching, but Bulma did not see it. She was already skipping down the hall towards her room.

"Don't talk to her!" Vegeta growled as he held Broly to the ground. Blood was trickling out of Broly's nose from the blow.

Broly coughed and Vegeta removed his hand from his throat. "What is your problem? I heard you say in class that you could care less about 'the creature'. Why would you care if she waved at me?"

Vegeta scowled at his sparring partner. "I don't want you to be around her. She might have a disease and I don't want one of my best fighting partners to die!" he lied.

Broly shrugged it off and the two began fighting again. Bulma made her way around the palace exploring new places. The time went by quickly and it was time for dinner. She hadn't seen Vegeta since seeing him fighting with Broly, but knew he would be at dinner. She dressed appropriately and made her way to the King's private chambers.

She sat beside the Queen and across from Prince Vegeta. About halfway into dinner the Queen spoke to her son. "How was class today, Vegeta? Did anything happen?"

Vegeta tensed. He thought Bulma had told his mother what happened to her and if that is true, he would be punished severely. He decided not to tell his mother in case she didn't know. "It was fine. We learned about the new devices on the space pods and formulas. Of course, I knew it all already," he said proudly.

The Queen looked in Bulma's direction. She hadn't said a thing throughout dinner. Then, she remembered Bulma asking about Benika. "Vegeta, did Benika do anything today in class, perhaps something disrespectful?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and replied with a lie. "Not that I know of. It was a normal day."

Bulma didn't even flinch when Vegeta lied to his mother. She knew he wouldn't tell her. Cecila knew her son was lying, but decided not to push the subject.

Soon dinner was over and the two children were dismissed. They walked on opposite sides of the hall all the way to their rooms. Bulma didn't say a word to Vegeta. He was starting to get angry. He wanted to talk to her, but thought she should start the conversation. She didn't.

They entered their rooms from separate doors without speaking. The night grew darker and both were in their beds wide awake. Bulma thought of the events in class while Vegeta thought about Broly waving at his friend. Finally the prince couldn't take it any more. Bulma hadn't even come into his room because she was scared. He could almost hear her heart beating in the next room. Vegeta threw his blankets off his body and entered Bulma's room.

"What is wrong with you, girl?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was silent for a few minutes while Vegeta stood in the middle of the room waiting for an answer. He is very impatient. "Answer me!"

"I hate you! Get out of my room before I scream!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta was confused. He hadn't done anything. "Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything."

"Exactly! You didn't do anything!" Bulma huffed and started to cry. "I thought you were my friend. You let that mean girl talk to me like an animal and then she spit on me. You didn't even care. Get out!"

The prince walked closer to her bed and levitated so he could see her. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks and he actually felt terrible. He did care that Benika said those things, but he didn't want the other Elites to know.

He moved over to her shaking body and sat Indian style beside her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and apologized. "I'm sorry that I let her talk to you like that. It will never happen again. Now, talk to me because I don't want you to continue to cry. It makes me feel funny inside," he told his friend.

Bulma dried her tears and sat exactly like Vegeta without crossing her arms. "I knew you cared. Will you stay in here with me tonight? I still see those shadows," Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded his head and moved the blankets from under him. Bulma fell asleep quickly after the two laid down. Vegeta wrapped his tail around her arm to comfort her. Soon he drifted off to sleep along with his best friend.

* * *

Yay! Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

I don't own DBZ! I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Eight years have passed since the incident in the Elite classroom. Vegeta and Bulma have only grown closer over the long years. As young children they played together, ate together, and even bathed together. Of course when Bulma continuously asked why Vegeta's body looked differently then hers, the Queen decided the two should bathe separately. The years went on and when Bulma turned fourteen, Vegeta decided to teach her a few fighting techniques. She is after all part of the royal Saiyan family. Bulma should know how to defend herself. It was obvious Vegeta cared for the girl, or he would have never taken time out of his training to train her.

"You have to try harder, girl! If someone was to attack you right now, it would be the end of your life," Vegeta preached to a tired Bulma.

"Vegeta, you have to go easy on me. I don't like fighting and I certainly don't want to hurt you. Just take a break and come sit by me," Bulma said as she pat the ground beside her.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Do you know how weak you are? I am one thousand times stronger than you and there are many Saiyans who are almost as strong as I am. You need to take this more seriously. I won't continue to waste my time on you if you don't even want to defend yourself," he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma watched as her friend showed his princely attitude. She shook her head as she looked at Vegeta. "Yes, you will 'waste' your time on me. I don't understand why I need to learn how to fight if I have you to protect me. You are destined to be the strongest being in the universe. I'm glad you're on my side."

"What makes you think that I will always be around to protect you? I might just let someone hit you next time. Then you will see why you need to learn how to fight," Vegeta threatened.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the stubborn prince. "You wouldn't do that. No one has tried to fight me anyway," Bulma told her friend as she picked flowers from around her.

"That is because I have scared them all off. I can't always protect you," Vegeta admitted.

"Yes you can and you will. You wouldn't let your best friend get beaten up," Bulma smiled.

Vegeta threw his arms in the air. "I don't understand your kind and I don't think I ever will."

Bulma looked at the teenager confused. "Jarkins?"

"No, the female species. They don't make any sense to me," he sat down beside her against a tree.

Bulma held a small flower in her hand as she placed her head on Vegeta's lap. His hormones were reacting to her closeness, but he was hoping that she wouldn't notice. Jarkins don't have strong senses like Saiyans do. They cannot smell the change of an emotion. Vegeta watched as Bulma's hair blew around her face in the wind. Her eyes sparkled as her hands caressed the grass and flowers surrounding her body. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed in the air outside. Bulma's body had just started to develop into a woman's and Vegeta couldn't help but notice it. Her legs were free from scratches and were surely smooth to the touch. When Bulma was younger, her body looked like a stick. Now her hips and thighs are starting to curve and Vegeta wanted to touch them badly.

He was brought back to reality as he heard Bulma's voice. "Do you remember this tree?"

Vegeta thought for a second as he turned to look at it. "Yes I remember this dreadful spot. You made me carve our names and the letters BFFL in it. I still do not know what they mean."

Bulma sat up from her position. "Yes you do, silly." She reached over Vegeta's shoulder and pointed at the letters as she explained. "They mean 'best friends for life'." Vegeta was too busy staring at Bulma's chest that was right in front of his face. He struggled to keep his hands by his sides. When Bulma moved back to sit beside him, he wanted to pull her into his body and do things that he didn't quite understand.

Bulma was oblivious to Vegeta's reaction to her body. She started picking the pedals off of the flower she held in her hand. Vegeta could barely hear her saying, "He loves, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not," under her breath.

"What are you babbling about? Who are you speaking of?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. I'd rather not say who I'm speaking of and I don't think it is any of your business," Bulma snapped.

Vegeta glared at the fiery girl. "Tell me! I have the right to know."

Bulma looked in his direction. "I'm not telling you. You don't have any right to know who I'm speaking of."

Vegeta's tail was swaying violently behind him in agitation. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Who is it?"

Bulma sat confidently beside an angry Saiyan prince. "What will you do if I don't tell you?"

Vegeta's face was turning red with embarrassment and anger. He stood and grabbed Bulma to stand with him. He threw her over his shoulder and began to walk to the small creek that ran along side the palace. Bulma kicked and screamed while she demanded that Vegeta put her down. He smirked but continued walking toward the creek. He finally reached it and slowly leaned down to the water.

Bulma saw the creek as Vegeta bent down. She clung to his body like her life depended on it. "Please, don't throw me in there. I'm wearing my favorite dress and it will be ruined if it gets wet!"

Vegeta chuckled but low enough that Bulma couldn't hear him. Her back was inches away from the water when Vegeta asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You are such a jerk, Vegeta! Put me down!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta loosened his grip on Bulma and she got closer to the dirty water. "As you wish."

"Stop, I didn't mean put me down right here. Fine, I will tell you," Bulma said as Vegeta lowered her even further down. He pulled himself back up and held Bulma in front of him. Her eyes burned holes into his and they flamed with blue fire. She was angry.

"I hate you!" Bulma told her best friend.

"No, you don't." Vegeta noticed Bulma's face let go of the anger.

Bulma's hands traced the lines that Vegeta's muscles made in his training suit. Vegeta tried not to shiver under her touch, but chills were climbing up his spine.

"Your vigorous training has paid off. You grow stronger by the day. I can tell." Bulma whispered. Bulma thought she could get Vegeta to let her go if she complimented him on his strength. She had to listen to him brag about his power every day so maybe this would get him started on a speech and he would forget about his previous question.

Unfortunately her plan didn't work. "Don't think you can change the subject, girl. Flattery will not make me forget the matter at hand."

"There is no matter at hand. You are being nosey and I don't want to answer you," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at her lips as she spoke. He wondered if they would be soft if he kissed her. His mind was playing out her reaction if he kissed her. First he kissed her and she kissed him back. Then he kissed her and she smacked him. Vegeta shook his head to get the thoughts of kissing her out of his head.

As he opened his eyes Bulma's face was inches away from his. "What are you doing?"

"Are you okay? I mean you were mumbling something while your eyes were closed," Bulma explained.

"I'm fine. Now answer my question. Who were you speaking of?" Vegeta asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Bulma questioned his motives.

He smirked at the girl in his arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bulma sighed. She knew that he would never give up until she answered him. Bulma wasn't sure how he would take her answer so she decided to lie to him, but the lie didn't make things any better. "I was speaking of Broly! Are you happy now?"

Bulma saw the expression on Vegeta's face turn from playful to hurt. He walked to dry ground and allowed Bulma to stand on her own two feet. Vegeta paced the ground in front of her with a confused look on his face. Bulma was regretting her lie since she could tell it was taking an effect on her friend.

After a few long minutes Vegeta stopped his pacing and stared at Bulma. She was throwing rocks into the creek giggling as the small fish and bugs scattered. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it when she was happy. Vegeta couldn't stand for Bulma to be hurt.

Finally he spoke. "Why Broly?"

Bulma stopped terrorizing the creek habitat and looked at Vegeta. "What do you mean 'why Broly'? He is handsome, strong, daring, and caring," Bulma told the truth, but knew she had no feelings for Broly.

It seemed like every word Bulma used to describe Broly made Vegeta cringe. He needed Bulma to answer one question for him, but wasn't sure how she would react. He looked directly into Bulma's sky blue eyes and asked, "What does Broly have that I don't?"

Bulma was confused. Why would Vegeta ask something like that? Suddenly it hit her. Vegeta wanted to be more than her friend. Before Bulma could think of a reply a feminine voice came from behind her.

"What is going on here? Vegeta, why are you out here with this thing?"

Vegeta fazed in behind the intruder and wrapped his hand around her throat. "You do not question me, Benika, and do not ever refer to her as anything except her name."

Benika was shocked that her future mate would physically threaten her. She nodded her head as Vegeta let go of her throat. As she tried to catch her breath she watched Bulma purposefully avoid Vegeta's eyes. He still wanted her to answer his question, but not in front of his future mate. Finally Benika spoke to her prince.

"Your father sent me to retrieve you. He has urgent news to tell you. He requested that you meet him in the throne room."

Vegeta scowled. If his father had urgent news, then that means it isn't good news. Vegeta dismissed Benika against her protests. She agreed only after he threatened her again. Vegeta made his way to Bulma. She was now sitting on the ground playing with the rocks beneath her. She was trying not to look at Vegeta.

"We will continue this discussion later. After I speak with my father, I will look for you. Do you want me to fly you back to the palace?" he asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I will walk back, but thanks." She looked up where Vegeta was standing. "Tell your father I said hello."

Vegeta wanted to touch her one last time before he left to speak with his father, but knew Bulma wouldn't get close to him. He turned his back to her. "Be careful going back." With that he flew toward his home.

Bulma couldn't believe her best friend had feelings for her. She's only fourteen, but she knew how people acted when they cared for someone. How did she not see it before? Bulma tried to hide her feelings for him because she thought it would never matter. Now she knows he cares for her, but there are laws against Saiyan and Jarkin unions. No matter how much they cared for each other, they will never be able to be together.

Vegeta entered the palace's throne room and bowed to his father. "You requested my presence."

The King watched the expression on Vegeta's face turn from irritated to worried. King Vegeta never showed affection toward his son, but that doesn't mean that he does not love his son.

Two hours before he requested Vegeta's presence, he received a message from someone he hoped he would never speak to or see again. Lord Frieza sent one of his henchmen to retrieve Prince Vegeta to help him purge planets so he may rule to universe. He heard the prince was prophesized to become the strongest being in the universe. He wanted to train him and turn him into his machine. The henchmen informed King Vegeta that if he did not turn over his son to Lord Frieza, Planet Vegeta would be the next planet he purges. The King knows the Saiyan race is not strong enough to defeat Frieza so he had no choice but to agree. Prince Vegeta would leave his planet and people before the end of the night. How does a father tell his son that he must leave his home?

Vegeta watched his father closely. "What is going on, father?"

King Vegeta stood and walked to his son. He finally found a way to explain this situation to his stubborn son. "Frieza has requested that you purge planets for him. You will be leaving tonight."

Vegeta protested. "He cannot order me to do such things. I am a prince, not a follower. I refuse to be under that lizard's control."

King Vegeta knew his son would not go willingly. "You must go to protect our people, son. If you do not go, he will destroy our planet."

Vegeta was shaking with fury. He didn't want to leave his home and he despised Frieza. After he realized that he had no choice in the matter, he agreed. He only had one more question for his father. "How long will I be gone?"

King Vegeta lowered his head. "As long as he wants you to stay."

* * *

Oh no! How long will Vegeta be gone? What will happen to Bulma? How will she take the news?

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

I don't own DBZ! Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

Bulma had just returned to her chambers from speaking with the Queen. She didn't have any chores for her, but she usually didn't. The Queen only made people think that Bulma was a servant to keep up with her reputation. Most of the time they chatted in the Queen's parlor while others thought Bulma was doing chores. When Bulma first arrived at the palace, she was given a room joined to the prince's. Now that she was older, the Queen insisted that she have her own private quarters. Bulma's chambers were almost as large as Vegeta's.

The door clicked shut behind her as she entered her apartment sized quarters. She threw her Saiyan science books on her desk and headed for her bed. Her homework could wait since she was too busy thinking of a certain prince. Usually she would finish her homework once she returned to her room, but today was different. Her mind lingered on the statement Vegeta made earlier. Did it mean that he didn't want anyone else to have her? Did he want her? That is surely what it seemed like. Soon he would find her and tell her everything. He almost always told her everything that his father tells him.

Bulma knew he would be with the King for some time so she decided to write in her journal. She has had it for quite a while, but just started writing in it a few months ago. Vegeta had less time to spend with her since his training schedule was intensified so she didn't have any one else to talk to.

She reached into her night stand and retrieved her most sacred thoughts written on paper. She kept the key to the journal around her neck at all times. Not a single person could get into it no matter how powerful they are. The Queen had a witch put a protection spell on it when Vegeta stole it from Bulma's room a few weeks before. No one could open it unless they possessed the key.

Bulma slid the key into the small opening and unlatched the lock. She flipped through the pages looking for a fresh sheet. After finding her favorite pen in the night stand drawer she began to spill her thoughts into the only thing that wouldn't criticize her for them.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Vegeta tried his hardest to get me to train. Of course, I out lasted him and got my way like usual. He never likes it when I refuse to do what he wants. He still treats me like a small child and his little sister. Well that's what I thought anyways. He started acting odd after I plucked the pedals from a flower indicating that I had feelings for someone. He was angry, but I knew he wouldn't physically hurt me to get an answer like he normally did with others. Once he threatened to dirty my favorite dress, I told a little white lie. I told him that I had feelings for Broly. Now, don't get me wrong, Broly is an amazing friend, but nothing more. I get the feeling Broly wants to be more than friends with me, but something is holding him back. Yes, I know about the laws against Saiyan and Jarkin unions, but something else stops his advances. Most of the Saiyan Elites in my class are talking about their future mates while I sit in the corner with my gadgets. Vegeta tries to keep me company, but has a hard time getting away from Benika. Sometimes I think she hates me. What would give me that idea? Other girls in the class drool over Vegeta's growing body, but send me death glares when he ignores them to talk to me. He is my best friend, but my dreams and wishes want him to be more. Yes, he is an arrogant jerk, but he shows his soft side to me when no one else is around. He still lets me sleep in his bed if I'm scared at night. Most girls want him as a mate because of his position as a prince or because his body is that of a Gods, but for me it's different. I think I might love…Someone is knocking at the door. Got to go!_

Bulma quickly locked her journal and threw it back in the drawer beside her bed. "Hold on, I'm coming."

She crawled off her bed and straightened her dress. As she made her way to the door, it flew open right in front of her face revealing a seething Saiyan prince.

"I can't believe my father would do something so vile," Vegeta said as he entered Bulma's room with invitation.

"Come on in, Vegeta. Don't worry about my permission," Bulma stated sarcastically.

Vegeta turned a cherry red face to his friend and Bulma knew he was beyond angry. He was down right lethal. "Frieza, the ugliest lizard in the universe, wants me to work for him. Not only that, my father hands me over to him like dinner on a golden platter," Vegeta spat. He paced the floor in front of Bulma's bed as she sat listening to his every word. She had heard of this Frieza character, but never from Vegeta.

Bulma wanted the prince to calm down, but wasn't sure that he would no matter what she did or said. "Vegeta, please sit down. Everything will be fine."

He stopped his rant to look at the angel sitting before him. Her hair was encasing her face and her pale skin made her look like she fell from the heavens.

He snapped out of his trance to speak to his oblivious friend. "Do you know how Frieza treats his soldiers?" Bulma shook her head. "He treats them like slaves. I am no one's slave. I am Prince Vegeta of the mightiest race of warriors in the universe and now I am pawned off as a lizards slave."

Bulma thought Vegeta was exaggerating the circumstances. "It can't be that bad. Besides you will only be gone for a few days right?"

She looked up into Vegeta's black orbs. The look in them told Bulma he would be gone longer than a few days. "So you'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

Vegeta stared holes through Bulma's eyes and shook his head. Bulma stood to be at eye level with her friend. "How long will you be gone?"

Vegeta turned to look out of the open window that allowed the cool wind to flow into the room. "My father told me that I will stay with Frieza until he no longer needs me. I could be gone for days, but I assume it will be for years. He plans on taking over the east quadrant which holds more than enough planets to keep me away for many years. I may never come back," Vegeta lowered his head.

As much as the prince wanted to venture off Planet Vegeta, he would miss it dearly while he is gone. Not only will he miss his planet and people, he will miss his only true friend. Vegeta felt a small hand touch his arm. He tilted his head so he could see the growing girl behind him. He could see sparkling eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"I will miss you, Vegeta. Please make me a promise," Bulma pleaded.

Vegeta turned to face her. He brought his hand up to her flushed cheek. She was shaking while trying to hold back the tears from over flowing. He tried to put a genuine smile on his face, but hated when she was upset.

"I'd promise you any thing in the universe," the prince whispered into Bulma's ear as he leaned down to her.

Bulma felt shivers run down her spine at his words. She wanted him to stay, but if he had to leave she wanted him to return.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Vegeta could feel tears seeping into his suit. "Promise me that you will come back home."

The Saiyan Prince drew back from his friend, but only to look into her eyes. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was innocent, but meant the world to both of them.

The couple looked like they belonged in each others arms. They held one another for what seemed like hours, but only minutes passed. Little did the two know spying eyes watched every movement they made.

* * *

Short but sweet. How will Bulma deal while Vegeta is gone? Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

I don't own DBZ! Enjoy!

* * *

The Prince's last dinner on Planet Vegeta was spent with his parents and Bulma. The Queen stayed silent as did the blue haired beauty. King Vegeta could tell that the two women were holding back tears and their reaction to Vegeta's departure. He also knew that they were hiding their anger towards him for allowing Frieza to take his son. When he explained the situation to the Queen, he could barely hold her back from taking a space pod and attacking the lizard. Her anger soon turned into sadness. She realized that she may never see her son again.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"Cecila I had no choice! I had to let him go," the King pleaded with his mate.

"You had no choice?!? You are supposed to be strong, Vegeta! How could you let him take your heir, your offspring,and your only son!?" The Queen questioned. She couldn't understand why her mate, her King, would let some maniac take their son without a fight.

The King could do nothing but hang his head. He is the second most powerful being in the universe, but if Frieza wanted something, he got it since he is the strongest being in all the galaxies.

The Queen stood and watched her mate tear himself up inside. She couldn't take it any longer. "If you will not go and fight, I will. I refuse to let some vile creature raise my son!" She raced towards the door, but was stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

"Cecila, you cannot go! He will kill you and I will have no one left. You will stay here and wait for our son's return," he demanded.

She turned on him instantly. Saiyan women are just as strong as the men. She threw him to the ground and grabbed his armor to lift him in the air. "Stay out of my way, or you will meet the bastard in the other world! My son will stay here with his family, Vegeta! His mother will be the one to raise him. Not some disgusting lizard," she tossed the King into the nearest wall.

Within one second the King had fazed in behind her and held her against her will. "I know you are angry and hurt, my Queen, but it is suicide to attack Frieza. He will not kill Vegeta because he is destined and Frieza wants to control him. I give you my word that he will return home," the King moved a piece of hair from the Queen's face. He turned her to look at him and noticed tears running down her cheek.

"I cannot lose my only son! He is everything to me and the girl! She will be ripped apart once he leaves. No one will protect her," Cecila looked up to her mate.

"She will be fine. I will take her out of class and move her quarters closer to ours so she can be watched. I will also appoint her a personal guard. Nothing will happen to her," he assured.

The Queen melted into her mate's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. Her son was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it.

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

Bulma couldn't even be excited about the affection Vegeta showed her because it could all be for not. Her best friend was leaving and once he did she would have no one left. She noticed him looking at her every few minutes, but couldn't bring herself to look back. If she did, the unshed tears would make an appearance.

Soon, Vegeta could no longer handle his mother's and Bulma's depression.

"You two act like I am already dead. Are you having my funeral tomorrow, or later today after I leave?" he asked sarcastically.

The Queen knew how Frieza would treat her son. She understood he was tough to work for, but she also knew her son was stubborn and prideful.

"Son, I know you are strong and you will survive under Frieza's rule, but we will miss you dearly. We all care about you and don't want your presence gone for long."

Vegeta hated when his mother got emotional. She has a reputation of being ruthless and unkind, but he knew better. "Stop with your foolish emotions. You are the Saiyan Queen and shouldn't show such weakness. I will not be gone for that long, mother," he said confidently.

The large doors to the private dining hall opened slowly. A Saiyan guard entered and bowed to the table full of royals and Bulma.

"Frieza's men are ready to take Prince Vegeta, sire. They are waiting outside the quarters and are not being very patient. The Prince's things have already been loaded onto their ship. It is time."

King Vegeta nodded. The guard made a hasty retreat and left the family to their last minutes together.

Vegeta stood to face his father. "I will make the Saiyan race proud, father."

He turned to face his mother. "Do not worry about me, mother, because I will be coming back. I made a promise to someone and I intend on keeping it."

As Vegeta moved his gaze to Bulma, all he could see was an empty chair and could hear dissipating sobs in the distance.

"She will be fine, son. It is time for you to go," the King walked over to the prince and escorted him to Frieza's men.

* * *

A small lamp crashed against a solid wall.

"I hate her. I'm so happy that Vegeta is leaving so she can't touch him with her nasty hands. She might taint him with some silly emotion," a young female voice yelled.

A short gray haired man stood behind a wooden desk watching the furious girl before him.

"Calm down, Benika. You are the prince's future mate and some lowly Jarkin female could never take your place," he tried to persuade his daughter.

"If this was true, why did he kiss her, father?" she demanded.

The man gasped in surprise. "He physically touched this creature? She should be in confinement due to her odd features. What is the King thinking? I must speak to him at once."

"I just want Vegeta all to myself so I can love him and be his only," the girl clasped her hands together.

The man threw on a cape and headed for the door. "You keep telling those lies, darling, and you will be the best Queen Planet Vegeta has ever seen."

The young girl smiled devilishly. She knew it was only a matter of years when she would be on the throne.

* * *

The King and young Prince approached an odd colored being on the ship deck. He had blue skin and green hair, but he looked to be very strong. The man bowed as the two got closer to him.

"Good day, King Vegeta. My name is Zarbon and I am Frieza's top Elite warrior. We must be quick as he is not a patient man," he smiled down at Prince Vegeta.

"I find it odd that Frieza would send his top Elite to retrieve my son. Why is it that you are here?" the King asked the blue warrior.

"He only wanted to be sure the plans were in working motion. We all know what would have happened if you told Lord Frieza he couldn't have your son," he threatened.

The King was trying to hold back the young prince from ripping this creature to shreds. No one disrespected his father and got away with it.

"I need your word that nothing will happen to my son. Tell me that he will return to us in due time healthy," the King demanded.

"You're very bossy King Vegeta, but I give you my word that he will return in good shape. We will take very good care of him," he winked down at the prince. "It is time for us to be leaving."

The King released Vegeta and he turned to bow to his father. "Take care of them, father, or my return will not be pleasant."

His father nodded. He knew who Vegeta was referring to. This would be the last time he would see his son in a long time.

* * *

Bulma slammed her chamber door closed behind her as she entered. Tears flowed steadily down her face as the realization that Vegeta was gone struck her. She grabbed her diary and began to pour her soul into it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe he is gone. After eight years of seeing him and talking to him every day, how will I cope while he is away? How will I know that he is safe and healthy? I finally understand that he was my anchor. He kept me sane these years in a Saiyan filled life without seeing my parents. My mother has only visited me once in the past eight years and I have no idea if they are alive or not. I have no one. I am alone in this place I call home. Even though I know many others, I only truly knew one. Vegeta has to come back or my life will be meaningless. I will forever be alone. _

Bulma placed her diary on her night stand and walked over to her balcony doors. She slowly opened them and the sound of a ship's engines roared through her ears. She stepped outside and could see the ship that took her only friend. Her hair moved with the wind as waves move with the ocean. Bulma's thoughts were only about Vegeta.

"Goodbye, Vegeta! Please return safely," Bulma stated into the sky.

Little did she know Vegeta was starring out of the ships windows down at his planet, his people. He could only think of one person though and that was Bulma. He made her a promise and nothing would keep him from fulfilling it.

He placed a gloved hand on the cool window. "I'll see you soon, little one. Don't love without me," he whispered as the ship sank further into the vastness of space.

* * *

Aww..sad! Well the years will move on and what will happen? Review!! 


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

I don't own DBZ! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Two years have passed since the young prince was sent away to the evil grips of Frieza. For the first few days on the alien ship Vegeta was treated like the royalty he was, but their attitude changed quickly. He was put into a small room with little light and a mattress for a bed.

Every day one of Frieza's henchmen would enter the prince's hole and beat him within an inch of his life. Of course, he is a strong young man, but compared to the experienced killers he didn't stand a chance. The first couple of times they invaded his space Vegeta fought back to no avail. Eventually he gave in and awaited the beatings with no will to fight back.

Vegeta thought in his days of isolation why Frieza would request his presence, but never meet him. Of all the weeks he had been on Frieza's ship he has not seen the tyrant once. Finally Vegeta's questions were answered after one month away from his home planet.

The door to his small space opened with force. Zarbon entered and instantly covered his nose. "When is the last time you have bathed, monkey?"

Vegeta scowled at the blue man and roared. "Maybe if I wasn't locked in this room for weeks on end I would bathe, but seeing as you idiots continue to beat on me I have no choice but to live in this filth."

Zarbon watched the expression on the prince's face turn from anger to rage. He could only laugh at the excellent job they had done. Frieza will be proud.

"Get up you disgusting primate. Go down the hall to bathe and choose your armor. Once you are decent make haste to Frieza's control room or he may decide to punish you further," Zarbon exited the room before Vegeta could spit fire back at him.

He found the bathing quarters and thanked the gods no one else was in them. He wasn't use to bathing in front of others, but he would soon learn to ignore the uncomfortable feelings.

His body armor and suit were to his liking. His blue spandex suit clung to his body and his golden armor was lighter than he expected. As he looked at himself in the mirror he thought that his father would be proud that his son was now an official warrior.

Vegeta took the shortest route to Frieza's control room and arrived there within five minutes. The entrance was not guarded, but why would the strongest being in the universe need protection? The prince entered the room without knocking and found the room to be empty except for two bodies.

One he noticed was the idiot Zarbon so he concluded that the smaller creature was Frieza. He bowed in submission and cringed at the thought of being inferior to a lizard. Frieza's feminine voice flowed through his ears like ice cold water.

"I'm glad you could finally make it, little prince. Please do not hold a grudge against my men. They were only following orders," he turned to face the angry prince.

"You knew that they were beating me and you did nothing! What do you want with me?" Vegeta asked.

The creature's laughs filled the room. "Of course I knew because I placed the orders. Trust me it was for your own good."

Vegeta had fire in his eyes for revenge. "How was laying in a pool of my own blood for my own good? They could have killed me."

Frieza was getting tired of Vegeta's attitude. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. Every time you are beaten badly, your strength grows since you are a Saiyan. I should hope that you knew this little fact."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I was told this, but why would you want me stronger? I already possess the power to destroy worlds as I'm sure that's why you recruited me."

"Why you are smarter than I presumed you to be. I want you stronger because you will be purging a large planet called Versus. The people on this planet are stronger than many of my men that have tried to conquer it. You will go with a team of four others to purge this planet within five days. Do not make me regret taking you under my wing," Frieza waved his skinny finger in the air.

Vegeta turned on his heels to leave the room, but halted at Frieza's words. "If the beings on planet Versus refuse to be my slaves, kill them."

The prince fought many times, but never was he ordered to kill someone. He has beaten Broly and Kakkarot to bloody pulps, but never took their lives. How was he going to be able to do this?

As the years passed after Vegeta alone conquered the planet Versus Frieza sent him on numerous purging missions. Twenty planets later Prince Vegeta became the cold blooded killer Frieza desperately wanted him to be.

On Vegeta's eighteenth birthday Frieza informed the prince that he would be going to a planet called Nisige. He would be going by himself since the inhabitants were so weak. This was exactly what Vegeta had been waiting for. He could finally go on a mission alone and some how escape Frieza's hold on him.

It took Vegeat only two days to arrive on planet Nisige. His personal pod landed in a patch of dry land surrounded by large trees. As he stepped out of the pod he could tell the gravity on this planet was around ten times greater than that of Planet Vegeta's. He looked around for any sign of life and found a small hut in between two tall trees.

Before approaching the hut Vegeta decided to go through with standard procedure and inform Frieza's ship of his arrival on the planet. He touched a button on his scouter and sent a transmission to the base on Frieza's ship. Now they would know he arrived on the planet with no complications.

He made his way through the dry, cracking land to the small establishment in front of him. The winds on this planet were not very gentle, but didn't bother the prince much. He reached the home in no time and politely knocked on the wooden door.

A young woman answered the door with a cheery smile until she noticed who was standing before her. "Prince Vegeta!" She looked like the Jarkins on Planet Vegeta except with yellow skin. She had brown eyes and hair and stood about five foot three inches.

"I assume my reputation precedes me. I am not here to harm you or your people. I need your help as much as it pains me to say it," he growled.

"I can't. You have killed millions of people and how am I to know that you will not take our planet next?" the young woman asked.

Vegeta was getting angry. He didn't want to use force, but if that was to only way to get back to his planet than he would. "Listen and listen well. I don't want to hurt you, but if you do not comply with my wishes then you will leave me no choice. If I was here to purge your planet, I would have done so already."

The woman looked around outside to be sure no one saw the prince enter. She waved him into her hut and closed the door quickly behind him. As Vegeta looked around the small dwelling he noticed drawings of the planets he had purged in the past. Who was this woman?

"Why do you have these things on the wall? Are you concerned with my doings?" he asked.

"I have been tracking you. I was on planet Versus when you destroyed the people there two years ago. I was able to escape but the carnage haunts my dreams. Since then I knew it wouldn't be long until you made your presence known here. You are a killer and I will not help you until I get some answers," she demanded.

Vegeta hated when someone treated him with disrespect, but had no choice if he wanted to get home. "I was ordered to kill all those people by Frieza. He took me from my planet when I was sixteen and bred me to be a murderer. I had no choice but to obey him or he would have destroyed my planet and people. Now I am trying to get back to my planet so I can train to defeat him one day," he confessed.

"How could someone be sp cruel? This Frieza is a monster. I still don't think it was right for you to kill those people, but I guess I can help you out. What do you need?" the woman asked.

Vegeta leaned against a doorframe and crossed his arms. "I need a ship that will not be detected by Frieza's scouters. My plan is to launch my space pod into space and blow it up. Once it is destroyed Frieza will be notified that it collided with something in space and I was killed. He will believe I am dead so I will be able to return to my planet. Is there any way you will be able to supply me with a ship?"

The brown eyed female nodded. "I can convenience my father to prepare one for you. It might take a while to construct, but we can do it."

Vegeta sat on the hard ground to meditate. "Get started as soon as possible. I don't want to stay on this ball if dirt any longer than I must."

Bulma took the prince's departure hard. She cried day after day until she finally realized that her tears would not bring him back any sooner. She would have to find a way to keep him off of her mind. That would not be an easy task since the King forbids her to go to class. She did not complain when he assigned Broly as her personal guard. He was only a few years older than her and she could talk to him almost as easily as she could Vegeta.

The years passed and soon Bulma was celebrating her sixteenth birthday. The King and Queen were throwing a ball in her honor. Every one soon found out that Bulma was not a servant. She was more like the daughter the King and Queen never had.

As she prepared for her ball she wished to the gods that Vegeta were there. He would tell her that she looked ridiculous and disgusting, but she would know they were lies. He told her that every day he saw her.

She slipped on her golden dress that went in layers down her legs. Her maid insisted on fixing her hair so Bulma did not argue. Once she was done Bulma twirled in front of her mirror. She looked like a true princess even though she wasn't in literal terms.

She heard a knock on the door. After almost tripping over her own feet she reached the door and opened it to reveal an amazingly good looking Saiyan. "Broly, you look stupendous. Your armor matched my dress. Did you do that on purpose?" she teased.

He blushed as she noticed him looking over her body. She was blossoming into a beautiful young lady. "May I enter?"

She nodded her head as she moved further into her room and left the door open for him to enter. "So are you excited about the ball? I bet the girls will be all over you."

Broly whispered, "I wish only for one."

"What was that?" she asked while slipping on her shoes.

Broly held something behind his back. "Oh, nothing. I have something for you, Bulma. Close your eyes."

She stood and put her hands over her eyes. "I'm so excited. What is it?"

Broly stepped behind her. After opening a small box he held in his hand it revealed a diamond necklace that would take anyone's breath away. He clasped it around her neck and guided her to the mirror.

"You can open them now," he told her.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. The necklace stopped at the top of her breasts and sparkled like it belonged there. "It's beautiful, Broly. Thank you so much," she turned and hugged the stunned Saiyan. Never had he been so physical with Bulma. Even a hug took his breath away.

"Happy Birthday. I'm glad you like it. We need to get going so you don't miss your ball," he took Bulma's hand in his and slowly walked out the door.

* * *

Oh! What is this? Is Bulma going to fall for Broly? Rview!!


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My ball was amazing! I danced the night away with a few Jarkin men and my personal guard, Broly. The King is a sneaky man, but I knew he wanted me to find a mate tonight. There were way too many Jarkin men at my ball then I would have liked. Don't get me wrong, I like my own race, but I've been raised around Saiyans so Jarkins make me a little uneasy. King Vegeta wouldn't admit to me that he was prowling in my personal affairs until I asked him to dance. Nothing would get him off his throne except a threat. I told him that I would inform the Queen that he was trying to find me a mate. He was off of his bottom and in my arms before I could close my mouth. The King is the closet thing I've had to a father and he acted as such while at the ball. All of the men had to ask the King if they could dance with me. He refused many of them because he didn't approve of their family, their social rank, their power level, or their looks. Needless to say I spent most of the night in Broly's arms which wasn't so bad. Every time I closed my eyes I imagined that I was in Vegeta's arms instead. It's like I can't get him out of my head. It has been two years and we haven't even heard one word from him until tonight. One of the King's guards informed him that someone very important was on the vidcam for him. I wanted to join him, but he would not let me 'ruin' my own ball. Hopefully he will inform me of any news on Vegeta. I'm very tired so I think I'm going to call it a night. _

Bulma closed and locked her diary before putting it into her nightstand. She swung her legs over the bed and slipped on her sandals. Her legs were tight so she stretched them and every other inch of her body. The doors to her balcony were already open so she stepped out into the night.

Her eyes caught a shooting star in the sky and her first instinct was to make a wish. She shut her eyes and proceeded to make her wish.

"Wish I may, wish I might. Please grant my wish this very night. I want the prince home safe and sound before this shooting star reaches the ground."

As she opened her eyes the dark sky was full of sparkling stars staring back at her. They reflected in her cerulean orbs and requested access to her soul. Her gaze fell to the ground below as Saiyan warriors were rushing about. She noticed there were far more then there usually was.

A soft knock echoed through her room. Bulma quickly walked to her door to inform whoever it was that it was too late to bother her. She cracked the door open to reveal Broly's exhausted face. He must have just woken up because his hair was messy and he didn't have any armor on.

"Bulma, the King has some news for the palace. He requested that you wait in the royal chambers so he can deliver the news to you personally," he yawned.

Bulma's face lit up with excitement. Her mind raced for what the King would want to tell her alone. It could only be one thing. Vegeta.

"Hold on, Broly. Let me put some clothes on. And we can go," she rushed to her closet.

Within two minutes she was fully clothed in a modest dress waiting for Broly's direction. He opened his arm for her to lead and she closed the door behind her. She knew exactly where the royal chambers were.

As they walked down the palace corridors warriors and civilians alike were running here and there. It took a little longer to reach their destination due to the crowds, but they got there nonetheless.

The guards at the door stood glumly at their posts. They almost looked like they were in some kind of pain. As Bulma and Broly approached the guards they opened the doors knowing their orders. The taller guard told Broly that he must wait with them while Bulma spoke with the King.

The doors clicked shut behind her as she entered the endless room. Bulma's eyes scanned the room for the King and found him looking out the window. She rushed over to him.

Her arms flew around his waist as she hugged him. "He's coming home isn't he?" she asked in an excited voice.

When the King didn't move or answer her, she decided to step away from him. Her smile fell to a frown as the King turned to her with sad eyes.

"Bulma, please sit down. I have some news for you, but I want you to be seated when I tell you," he pointed to a chair close by.

Bulma nodded and darted over to the chair. "I'm ready when you are."

King Vegeta slowly dragged his feet over to her sitting position. His cape flowed behind him and came to a stop when he stood behind Bulma.

"What I'm about to show you has only been seen by myself and the Queen. I thought it would be easier if you saw the message instead of me telling you," he entered a code into his control panel on the table beside Bulma.

The curtains in front of her moved to reveal a large screen with the face of a lizard on it. She had never seen him before, but knew this was who they called Frieza.

"Are you ready?" King Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded and tried to calm her emotions. Her body was already shaking with anger at this creature who took her friend away. The King pushed another button and the screen came to life.

"Hello King Vegeta. I hope that things are going well with my primate allies. I sent your monkey of a son to planet Nisige for purging two days ago. We received word of his arrival but something tragic has happened since," the lizard took a sip from the wine glass he was holding.

Bulma's hands were starting to sweat as she became more nervous about the news.

"Earlier today we caught signal of a pod blowing up in space. When my men returned, they informed me that it was Prince Vegeta's pod and nothing was left of the planet Nisige. Out of spite he blew up one of my planets and then got himself killed in the explosion. Really, Vegeta, I thought your son was smarter than that. Once a stupid monkey always a stupid monkey I guess," he laughed.

Bulma had tears running down her face. Her fists were pressing into the seat below her while her face was turning red. She was sad because her friend had died, but so very angry at the creature that killed him. How dare he make light of Vegeta's death?

"I don't want to watch any more," she choked out while standing on her weak knees.

King Vegeta was not good at comforting women. It made him uncomfortable to see them cry. Before he could say a word to Bulma she was walking towards the door.

Inches from the door she turned to face the King. "I want a training suit made for me so I can avenge his death."

King Vegeta thought the prideful girl would say something along those lines. "Bulma, let me assure you that there is nothing you can do. Frieza is hundreds of times stronger than I and your power level is nothing compared to mine. We will have our revenge, but our warriors will inflict it," he answered.

Bulma lifted her head as to not look defeated. "Please at least let me train so I can think of something else. How am I supposed to live without him?"

King Vegeta knew of the two's friendship and understood the pain she was feeling. "I will allow you to train, but you will be watched by Broly so you do not injure yourself. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Bulma wiped the tears away and straightened her dress. It was understood that she was to tell no one of the prince's death until the King made an announcement.

She pushed the doors open and was met by Broly's concerned face. He could tell she had been crying, but didn't want to ask why because it would upset her.

They strolled back to Bulma's room in silence until they reached the entrance. "Tomorrow wake me at five so we may begin my training."

Broly looked at Bulma surprised. He didn't think the King would let her learn to fight.

"Bulma, I don't think it is a good idea for you to fight. Someone like yourself should always be protected so it unnecessary for you to fight," he pleaded with the young girl.

Bulma opened her door and turned to look at the stunned Saiyan. "I don't care what you think. Do as I say!" She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Vegeta tossed and turned on the mat her was given to sleep on the floor. The hut didn't have many places to sleep. The father slept on the bed and the young woman slept on the couch.

Vegeta sat up sharply to look around the small living room. "I'm a prince. I shouldn't have to sleep on the floor!" he growled.

Reesha, the young woman, threw a pillow at the young prince. "Shut up and go to sleep. Why complain after one month of sleeping on the floor?"

Vegeta scowled at his host. "Because I haven't gotten any sleep since I have been here."

Reesha yawned as she sat up to look at Vegeta. "Maybe if you didn't train all the time you could sleep during the day on the couch. Why do you get so angry at little things, Prince Vegeta?"

"Sleep is not a little thing. If something were to happen, I would be too tired to defend myself or your planet. Frieza will send another purging party to destroy this planet and I must keep them from doing so," he stood to pace the room.

Reesha giggled at his stupidity. "Why do you think they haven't come yet? Don't you think Frieza would have sent someone to search your wreckage?"

"What are you babbling about woman?" Vegeta asked as he punched the air.

"Saiyans are all bronze and no brains," she threw up her hands. "My father created an invisibility shield to put around our planet. When a ship passes by, they only see the stars in the distance. Frieza will never find out that you didn't purge our planet. He will think you blew it up," she smiled.

Vegeta stopped while he processed the information she just gave him. "Your father is a smart man. He should come to Planet Vegeta and work in our technology department. You and your father would be treated with respect," he kicked the pillow she threw at him earlier. "You would also have enough money to have a decent home."

Reesha touched Vegeta's chest with a fragile hand. He looked into her eyes and saw raw desire. "I will have to inform my father of the offer," she said while rising to his lips on tip toe.

Vegeta stepped back so she could not reach her destination. "What are you doing?"

She removed her hand from his chest and blushed. "I'm sorry. My intentions were not meant to harm."

"Well, keep your hands off me from now on," Vegeta moved to look out the window. His mind wondered from the woman before him to Bulma. Her smile could brighten any dark place and her laughter could make the coldest heart warm.

"Do you already have a mate or am I not beautiful enough for a prince?" she asked coldly.

Vegeta faced the angry woman with a smirk on his face. He always liked a good verbal quarrel. "You are of a lower class and no use to a prince. Not that it's any of your business, but I will have a mate when I return to my planet."

"What is her name?" Reesha asked as she sat on the couch.

"That is certainly none of your concern, but if you must know her name is Benika," he spat.

"Something tells me that you are not too happy with your choice of a mate," she stated the obvious.

Vegeta growled. "She is not my choice. I was promised to her as she was promised to me when we were born. Royalty is not able to choose a mate. We are paired with one that will produce a royal heir. If it was my choice, I would choose someone I could never have," he pictured the last moment he had alone with Bulma before he left.

His mind screamed at him that he was telling this stranger too much information, but he had been holding in his thoughts of Bulma for two years.

"That's awful, Prince Vegeta. Well my father and I will go back to your planet with you and I promise that you will have who you want. I am not an angel you know so this Benika character will not have you. I will do everything in my power to get your desired mate," she assured.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at his enthusiastic host. "What makes you so sure of this? There are rules against a union with the race of my desired mate. Sorry to ruin your plan."

Reesha began to laugh. "You forget that I know everything about you. I have also learned all there is to know about your culture. I assume you would like a Jarkin as your mate and I know of the laws against your union. I have yet to find a law against having a different alien race as your mate. If you return stating you have already taken me as a mate, then there would be nothing the royal house can do to change it."

Vegeta looked confused. "How would that help Bulma become my mate?"

The woman widened her smile. "Well I will do something to disrespect the royal house and you can banish me from the palace, therefore, leaving you without a mate. The laws say nothing of Jarkin and Saiyan unions after an original mate has been banished. They will be unable to deny you two mating rights since the laws do not forbid it."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "That sounds like a big mess."

"But if that is the only way you can be with Bulma, would you do it?" Reesha asked excitedly.

Vegeta looked towards the sky out of the window. "I guess, but what would you get out of it?"

She smiled sweetly. "I get to help two people in love."

* * *

Will everything go as planned? Is Reesha only trying to help or does she have an ulterior motive? Review and let me know what you think! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

I don't own DBZ! I just wanted to say thank you to every one that has reviewed my story. Keep it up!

* * *

Three long and drawn out years have passed since the Saiyan palace learned of Prince Vegeta's death. King Vegeta sat behind his oval desk in his study thinking of his people and his son. After the prince's death Frieza requested more Saiyan warriors to do his bidding. The King has managed to keep his top Elite in tack in case Frieza had something going on in that little head of his. If only his son was alive, he could train to become the legendary super saiyan. Instead, his son should be twenty one years old bonded to his mate and producing an heir to the throne. 

King Vegeta leaned back in his chair imagining this hellish life if his son were still with him. The Queen would surely be happier. After she heard the news she went into depression and hasn't talked much to anyone since. Of course Bulma took the news differently. She has trained diligently over the past three years only to have the faintest idea that she can defeat Frieza. He had to admit that she has grown much stronger over the years, but she was obviously no match for a female Saiyan much less Frieza.

The sound of his scouter brought him out of his daydreaming. As he set the device on his ear and answered the call he couldn't believe the voice on the other end.

"Father, it's me. I don't have much time to explain, but I faked my own death and found a way to return home without Frieza having a clue. My ship will be landing in two hours so have the dock ready. Make sure the area is clear so I can come in unnoticed. I don't want many people to know of my return yet so keep it quiet tonight," Vegeta said casually.

King Vegeta was speechless. His son was back from the dead and he couldn't tell his people, but soon they will know.

"Son, we will have a private feast for you. Only my trusted advisors and the ones close to us will be there. Your room is still in the same place so feel free to stay there until we dine. I will be there when you land, son," and he cut off the call.

King Vegeta had much to prepare. He would tell the Queen at once of their son's brilliant mind and would let Bulma be surprised at the feast. Once he finished his paper work the King was racing through the halls of the palace on a mission.

Bulma crouched in a defense stance waiting for her opponent to make his move. Broly was lying on his back catching his breath. Bulma definitely didn't have the strength of a Saiyan, but she could fight for hours without a break. Her drive was unfathomable.

"Broly, I didn't hit you that hard. Get up and fight like a man!" Bulma yelled.

Sitting up on his arm Broly turned a tired eye to his sparring partner. "Bulma, I need some food before we continue. You wouldn't let me finish my breakfast this morning so I have no energy. Please can we get something to eat?" he asked.

Bulma stood up watching Broly get to his feet. "Saiyans and their food. I can't see how you get anything done because all you do is eat." She threw her hands in the air.

She walked slowly over to her drying cloth and change of clothes. While wiping her face she could sense Broly was very close behind her. "I see you weren't done after all," she said as she turned to face him.

Before a smile touched her lips her body was flush with the wall and her hands were held over her head. "I'm just getting started," he said well leaving small kisses on Bulma's neck and shoulder.

Bulma couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth while his hand explored her body.

"Broly we can't do this," she managed to get out before his lips captured hers.

His tongue pleaded for access to her mouth, but she would not grant it. He pulled away from her with a sigh. "You told me that I could go as far as I wanted if I sparred with you today. I held up me end of the bargain, Bulma."

Bulma opened her eyes sadly. For the past year she had lusted after Broly's body, but she couldn't bring herself to fully give in to his pleasures. Her mind was telling her yes, but her heart was telling her hell no.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I am ready. Can you forgive me?" she asked smiling sweetly.

Broly could never say no to her when she forced that smile on him. "I forgive you this time, but next time I might not," he lied. "Now, let's go get washed up because the King has informed me that someone important is arriving tonight and we're having a feast for them."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Every time someone important comes it means I have to look appealing to them so the King can get their signature on some kind of treaty. I hate being the object the King uses to get what he wants," she pouted as she pulled on her sweats over her barely there training suit.

"Well maybe tonight will be different. The King informed me that I will be escorting you so hopefully they won't drool too much," he joked.

They walked out of the training facilities and into the palace. Servants were every where as they prepared for the special guest.

Soon they arrived at Bulma's room and Broly took his leave. When Bulma flipped the lights on in her room, she noticed a stunning dress lying on her bed. The Queen must have had it made for her since they were having a guest.

As Bulma entered her dressing room after taking a shower she heard the vidcam in her room sound. A picture of the Queen appeared on the screen and she began talking quietly.

"Bulma, I hope you like the dress I had made for you. Please try to look your very best tonight. We all need to look great for our guest," she was smiling and giggling under her breath.

This was the most the Queen had spoken since Vegeta died. This guest must be very important to bring the Queen out of her shell.

"I love the dress and I will look fabulous tonight, my Queen. My beauty might even rival yours!" Bulma smiled.

The Queen was used to Bulma giving her compliments. She only wished Bulma would realize that she was far more beautiful then her.

"I shall see you later at the feast then dear." The vid screen shut off and the room went silent.

An hour later Bulma's hair and make up were finished and all she needed to do was slip on her dress. It was midnight blue silk that hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. Two slits ran up the sides reaching the top of her thigh. Her breasts were covered with small pieces of fabric that looped around her neck like a halter. Her stomach and back were bare except for the small tattoo of the family crest circling her belly button. Her sides were covered with fabric that met the bottom part of her dress. The back trailed four feet behind her.

As she looked in the mirror her head cocked to the side. "I look like a dancer in the King's court. The Queen sure knows her fashion."

Bulma rushed to slip on her heels and reach the door before Broly burst in. He arrived to escort her ten minutes before, but she insisted he wait outside so she could finish getting ready.

Broly's jaw dropped as Bulma strutted out of her room. She had worn many revealing things, but nothing like this. Bulma reached a pale hand up to close Broly's mouth before he started drooling.

"Shall we go?" she asked seductively. All Broly could do was offer his arm and nod.

The feast had already started before Bulma and Broly arrived. King Vegeta sat at the head of the table with his mate on one side and his heir on the other. The few advisors that were invited watched with shocked eyes as the King announced that Prince Vegeta had returned.

Many were more concerned that he had chosen an alien mate. Benika had to be removed from the room once she threatened Reesha with death. Vegeta searched the large table for any thing blue. Bulma was not there.

He turned to the King with worried eyes. "Where is Bulma?"

The King cut off his conversation with an advisor to address his son. "She should be on her way here. Broly was advised to escort her here as soon as she freshened up after training," he said nonchalantly.

Vegeta's eyes bulged. "Training? Why would you let her train? She could get hurt! What if she is in the regeneration tank right this second? You gave me your word that nothing would happen to her!" Vegeta fumed.

He stood from his chair abruptly but all eyes were on the opening door and the angel walking through it.

Vegeta turned to look at what all the fuss was about when he saw her. His mind couldn't believe his eyes. She was a grown woman and a beautiful one at that. Her hair had grown out very long and she had grown a few inches in height. Her pale skin was still flawless and those cerulean eyes were like pools of melted ice. The girl he left had turned into a woman.

Bulma was whispering something to Broly when she noticed the room was silent. As she looked up to spot the guest she almost fainted. It was Vegeta. Sure he was now a man, but he would always look the same to her. His dark flaming hair stood on end and he looked like a god in his royal suit and armor. She looked directly into his onyx eyes with disbelief. He came back to her. Prince Vegeta returned home.

* * *

So the Prince is home! What will happen when Bulma finds out he has a new mate? And will Vegeta lose it when he finds out about Broly? Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

I don't own these characters!

* * *

The feast continued as Bulma and Broly took their seats at the opposite end of the table from the royalty. Many of the King's advisors watched Bulma as she stared down at her food. Their eyes wandered across her chest and down to the nether regions of her body that were unfortunately for them, covered. Her face only showed confusion, but her mind was filled with other emotions. How could he come back from the dead? Will he be the same as when he left for Frieza's ship? Is she still the same person he left alone on his home planet?

Bulma looked up from her plate to see four old men undressing her with their eyes. It made her uncomfortable, but she was more worried about other things. Her head moved slightly to the side so she could look at the other end of the table. Surprisingly two onyx orbs stared back at her. Vegeta's position mirrored hers.

As they reached deep within each other's souls Bulma came up empty, but Vegeta came up with more than he expected. Bulma hesitantly pulled her eyes away from his and leaned into Broly.

She whispered, "I'm not feeling very well. Please escort me back to my quarters."

Broly nodded. He informed her to wait while he addressed the King. Bulma smiled as sweetly as she could.

Broly stood and walked down the long row of seats toward the head of the table. Vegeta watched as he approached. Something was not right. Broly tried not to look at Vegeta the entire time he was in the room. What was going on?

King Vegeta cut off his conversation with his mate so Broly could speak.

"King Vegeta, Bulma has informed me that she is not feeling well. She requests to be excused," he bowed.

Prince Vegeta looked toward his father. He couldn't approve of her leaving since this is the first time he has seen her in years. Vegeta pleaded with his father through his eyes not to let her leave, but to no avail.

"She may leave, but stay close to her Broly. There are some people here that would love to take her from us. Keep her safe," he demanded. The King would not let the only girl he treated like a daughter to be taken from him.

"As you wish, my King," Broly placed a fist over his heart and turned to walk back to the waiting ball of emotion.

Prince Vegeta slammed his fist on the table sending chills down every one's spine. He saw the way Broly looked at Bulma and took her arm in his. He barely kept his anger under control so the two could leave the room.

He turned his animalistic eyes to his father. "How could you do that?"

King Vegeta watched as his son lost his control. "Vegeta calm down. What are you talking about?"

His beast was begging to be set free, but the proud prince would not allow it. He tried to settle his fury, but failed when he pictured Bulma and Broly together.

"How could you let that low-class Saiyan protect her? You said nothing would happen to her while I was gone. You have allowed some idiot to guard her who doesn't deserve to lick my boots," he roared. "You have also put her in danger by inviting these perverts to our palace," he pointed towards the advisors.

"I should have blasted them all to the next dimension just for looking in her direction when she entered the room. Their eyes are not worthy to look upon her," he scowled.

Queen Cecila stood to face her son. "Vegeta, settle down this instant. They have done no harm to Bulma and if we have anything to do with it, they never will. As for Broly, he has done an excellent job of guarding Bulma ever since you left. Now calm down!" she ordered.

Prince Vegeta's expression softened, but no one could tell except himself. "I'll be around if I'm needed," he said while making his way out of the dining hall.

Reesha watched in awe as Vegeta lost his cool. She thought to herself, "This Bulma must mean much more to him then I thought."

Bulma entered her room alone after telling Broly that she would be fine. Her room was dark from the night that flowed through her open balcony door. She wanted to keep the lights off so she could cry where no one could see her.

She took the hair pins out of her blue locks and let them fall freely down her back. Bulma walked out to her balcony and stared into the lonely night sky. It was void of any stars on this night, but it didn't matter to her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept her sobs low so no one could hear them.

Her eyes looked beyond the training facilities that were located below her quarters and to the sparkling creek just beyond it. It ran beside a small lake.

She remembered the day Vegeta admitted that he had feelings for her. He became enraged when she wouldn't tell him who she cared for. He almost ruined her favorite dress, but she knew he would have had a better one made for her.

Bulma had made up her mind. She wanted to go to the lake. The roof to the training facilities was directly under her balcony so she decided to be daring. She hiked up her dress so her legs could bend easily without ripping it. She jumped fifteen feet to the roof below after removing her heels.

Bulma looked around the quiet compound for any straggling warriors. The night was quiet and empty. She looked down to the ground and estimated her jump would be a little farther then before. She carefully glided to the edge of the roof and closed her eyes. It only took a few seconds for her to make up her mind. She jumped twenty five feet to the soft grass below her. As she landed her knees buckled and she fell on her stomach. Good thing her dress wasn't damaged too much.

Bulma raced from building to building so none of the sleeping guards would detect her. After training for years she had become good at sneaking around the palace without being caught.

She reached the small lake within five minutes and looked around for solitude. No one was around. Bulma began to slip her dress off when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

Her heart jumped. She quickly clasped the dress back around her neck and turned to face the person behind her. Her body was crouched into a defense stance even though it was so dark that she couldn't see a soul.

"Who's there?" she asked. No one answered.

Bulma continued to look around the bank. "I'm not some helpless female so if I were you, I would get out of here now," she threatened.

Behind the curtain of blackness a strong Saiyan watched as the female brushed off the feeling of someone watching her. She took one last look around and began to undress once again.

Her pale curves were plainly in sight of any Saiyan with good senses. Oh, how he wanted to reach out and touch her body. How could he get her to be his?

* * *

Who is watching Bulma? What will happen when Vegeta and Bulma finally speak? Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

I don't own DBZ. Thanks for all of your reviews! Hope you like this one.

bimbosarahsurfchick- I'm glad I could make you feel better!

Morgain Croix- Thanks for all of your very kind comments.

Elisabpshady- I updated as soon as I could so I hope you enjoy it!

All Anonymous folks- I appreciate your comments about my story.

Bulma's point of view is based on Evanescence's song "My Immortal". Check it out. It's a great song.

* * *

Bulma dipped her head in the cool water to soak her long tresses. Her entire body was radiate under the light of Planet Vegeta's three moons. The water rippled as she traced invisible pictures on its surface. A large firefly type bug swooped down beside Bulma to retrieve a few drops of liquid. Its wings fluttered trying to stay airborne. 

Bulma moved slightly away from the creature as it caught sight of her and flew away. She swayed in the water towards a large boulder that was half submerged in the lake. Small pictures of various animals and objects were drawn across the boulder's side. One thing stood out from all the rest. Her name.

When she was young, after the King and Queen allowed her to stay in the palace, Bulma cried because nothing belonged to her alone. Young Prince Vegeta flew her out to this lake and this exact boulder. He ordered her to carve her name in the rock so she could say that the boulder was hers. Unfortunately the prince didn't think Bulma would be smart enough to know that the object was something no one else would want. He was wrong.

They argued for hours about how smart the other was. Eventually they returned to their rooms and Bulma began to cry again. After listening to the girl crying for hours young Vegeta decided to give her something to keep her quiet. He entered her room with one of his many capes in his hand. The cape practically swallowed Bulma whole, but she loved it.

Now years later she still has that cape hanging in her closet. Bulma used her finger to trace her name in the rock. A smile graced her face while she remembered the scowl on the young prince when he handed his cape to her so many years ago.

Her attention was raked away from the boulder and to a loud splash that came from behind her. She didn't have enough time to react before she was against the boulder and staring at a lustful Saiyan.

"Broly, what are you doing? Let me go," she said as she twisted her wrists trying to get loose from his grasp.

He leaned into her and breathed in the scent of vanilla on her skin. His hands roamed her body while lingering on her breasts. Bulma struggled to get away from him, but his weight was much more than hers.

"Broly, please stop," she pleaded.

He brought his lips down on hers like waves crashing against the coast. As he pulled back to look into her eyes he saw terror dancing across them. It excited him. Bulma could feel his hard length and only wanted to get away from him faster.

He finally spoke. "It is so tempting to take every bit of you right here and now," he said as he laid kisses down her neck.

Bulma was too frightened to speak, but lucky for her, she had savior in the form of a very furious prince.

"It is very likely that right here and now you will die," Vegeta said as he floated down to the top of the boulder looking down at a terrified Bulma.

"Prince Vegeta, we were just having a little fun. We will leave you to your business. Come on, Bulma," Broly pulled on her arm and she resisted.

"I don't think she wants to go any where with you. Get your disgusting hands off of her this instant or you with not have legs when I get done with you," Vegeta spat.

Rage played behind Broly's eyes, but he could not defy his Prince. He released Bulma's hand so she could back away from him. She glanced up to the top of the boulder and noticed Vegeta was offering his hand. Bulma reached for his gloved hand with her pale, shaking one. He gently pulled her up to him while she desperately tried to cover herself.

Vegeta wanted badly to touch every inch of her body, but had someone to punish for tainting her innocence. He unclasped his cape and wrapped it around her exposed body. She tried to smile sweetly at him, but he was already flying towards the retreating form of the Saiyan in question.

Prince Vegeta caught up with Broly quickly. He shot a ki blast towards him that sent the large Saiyan into the training facility's wall. Vegeta pulled the bigger man to his feet by his hair. Broly couldn't fight back or would surely be executed.

"I remember telling you years ago that she is off limits, low life. You defy my word and try to force yourself on her," he kicked Broly in the back with his knee.

Blood spewed out of Broly's mouth. "You died, Prince Vegeta. I didn't think it would matter if I had her."

Vegeta kicked him again. "She is mine in life and death. I will spare your life, but if you even look at her, I will kill you on the spot. Do you understand?"

Broly nodded as best he could with Vegeta holding his head back. After throwing the warrior to the ground Vegeta flew back to Bulma by the lake.

She had just finished pulling her dress back on when Vegeta arrived. Bulma looked upon the lake as he walked up behind her.

As he stood inches away from her he spoke. "Are you hurt, Bulma?"

She shook her head slightly. So many things she wanted to say would not come out of her mouth. She could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm not hurt physically. My heart is trying to find the missing pieces and be whole again," she spoke lightly without turning around.

Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "Your heart breaks because of that idiot? What has happened since I have been gone?" he asked as he sat on the lake's bank.

Bulma's sadness turned to boiling anger. She turned sharply to look into his eyes.

"Are you serious? I only held a friendship with Broly and now I care nothing about him. My heart belonged to one and that person died years ago. How could you do this to me?" she asked with tears spilling from her eyes.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. He had her heart for so long and never knew it.

"I wish you would just leave. The idea of you being alive lingered here," she covered her heart with her hand, "for years before I accepted the fact that you were gone. My heart cracked little by little every day and now you are here." She looked away.

"Bulma, I…" he was cut off by her hand.

"Every day I woke up wishing you were in my room lying beside me like when we were young. My dreams were shattered when I look around and see nothing. That is what I was left with when you left me. The pain of knowing that you would never come back home was so real. The feeling is still there. No amount of time can erase the feeling of losing someone you love," Bulma looked directly into Vegeta's dark depths.

"You must be a dream. They were once pleasant and now your face haunts them. All of this is someone's idea of a sick joke. Please just leave me alone," she cried. Bulma gathered her dress and started walking towards her room.

Before she could get far Vegeta grabbed her arm. He spun her into his arms.

"I'm real, Bulma. No dream is this vivid," he tried to convince her that he was not an apparition.

Bulma's gaze fell to the ground. "My dreams are always this lifelike. You touch me in all of them. I've tried very hard to prove that you are gone. You, Vegeta's spirit, are still with me, but I've been alone this entire time."

She was broken, Vegeta thought, and he was the one who caused it. Bulma pulled away from him and ran through the training facilities to the palace.

Prince Vegeta stood watching her retreating figure. How was he supposed to be in her life if she didn't want him there?

* * *

What will happen to our favorite couple now? Guess you will have to keep reading and find out! Review please. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

_I'm back and I still don't own DBZ! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I was on a 10 day vacation from work and finally found the time to write some more! Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Bulma had a hard time falling asleep after her encounter with Prince Vegeta. Her mind couldn't comprehend that he was real and not some sort of apparition. It had to be some kind of cruel joke someone was playing on her. Maybe it was Benika's idea. She has hated her since the first day Bulma entered the prince's life. Yes, she was going to pay for toying with her feelings. 

Finally, after concocting a plan of action against Benika, Bulma fell into a deep sleep. She had no idea that a confused prince entered her room from the open balcony doors. He stalked around her bed staring at her flawless features. Vegeta longed to have her body underneath his own so the twinge of lust would finally leave him.

She looked as though she was having a nightmare. Sweat was forming on her brow as she tossed and turned under the silk sheets. Vegeta could faintly hear whimpers coming from Bulma's plump lips and he could have sworn he heard his name. He leaned closer to her for verification.

"Vegeta, please…touch me," he heard Bulma whisper in her sleep. The prince nearly jumped on top of her right then, but knew she was only dreaming. His manhood started to harden as he noticed Bulma's pert nipples press against her night gown.

Her small, fragile fingers played with her hard nipples as her other hand moved to lower parts. Vegeta's hands reached for her pale body, but he pulled back as she gasped in pleasure. He couldn't believe she was having an intimate dream with him in it. How was he supposed to watch her and do nothing to make her dreams come true? She doesn't even believe he is real and back on Planet Vegeta.

Bulma started to breathe heavily as her climax came closer. Vegeta stared at her face as her orgasm was released. She let out a loud sigh and a few minutes later her breathing slowed. The prince stood in the shadows hoping she wouldn't wake from her slumber. Luckily for him she turned on her side and continued to peaceful sleep.

Prince Vegeta didn't want to leave her side, but he needed to inform his father of Broly's actions earlier in the evening. He would only be gone for an hour at the most so he decided to leave the sleeping beauty. The King had to know what Bulma's guard attempted.

* * *

Reesha left Vegeta's private quarters to get some fresh air. She concluded that no one would dare hurt the Prince's future mate. She was wrong. A hard slap shot across her face before she knew any one was in front of her. 

"How dare you walk around this palace like you are the future Queen," a female voice spat.

Reesha lifted her head to look at the furious Saiyan. "I believe I am the future Queen and you're not, Benika!"

The Sayian female began to shake with fury. "I would be if you hadn't corrupted the prince's mind with your filth," she kicked Reesha in the stomach.

Blood covered the alien's lips as she faced Benika. "When I become Queen, I'll be sure to execute you first, bitch!" She sent a ki blast towards Benika's heart, but missed.

"Who else did you have in mind?" she asked coolly.

Reesha wiped the blood from her mouth. "Who else does the prince have feelings for in this place?"

Benika stood stock still and stared at her opponent. "Bulma?"

Reesha nodded slightly. "Exactly."

The two women smiled with evil intent in their minds. Reesha hated Bulma as much as she does Benika thought. Soon, Bulma would get what's been coming to her for years.

Benika looked around the area where they were standing. "I think we can make some sort of deal. Don't you?"

Reesha shut her eyes and lowered her head. "I suppose we can."

* * *

Vegeta rushed into his father's private chambers. "Father, I have some important news," he shouted. 

King Vegeta sat up from his bed and the Queen swiveled toward her son in her seat.

"What is it, son? We are getting ready to call it a night," he stood.

Vegeta walked to his father with haste. "Broly, tried to force himself on Bulma. I told you that she was not safe around him," he said with anger.

The Queen gasped with surprise. "Is she okay, Vegeta?" She rushed to her son's side.

"She is fine. Now, she is asleep in her bed. Something must be done about this," he ordered.

The prince and queen looked at their ruler. He was silent in thought for a few moments before he gave his answer.

"He was always a fine young man. I wonder what happened to him," he paused as Vegeta interrupted.

"Bulma grew up and turned into a woman. That's what happened to him, Father. Now, what are you going to do about it?" he demanded to know.

The King saw the raw emotion in his son's eyes. Something was different about him. Of course, he is still the pushy, arrogant person he has always been, but what made him different now? Could it be jealousy?

"Son, Broly will be punished for his actions," the King said.

"How?" Vegeta asked with malice.

"I will order him to the dungeons for a few weeks. He will receive no food, and he will remain chained to the walls. Is that sufficient?"

Vegeta pondered on the idea and shook his head. "No, but it's a start. Inform me on when his time there will begin. From now on I will be Bulma's training partner," he turned and left their chambers.

"What's gotten in to him?" the Queen asked her mate.

"I'm not sure, but let's keep a close eye on him," the King yawned.

* * *

As Vegeta made his way back to Bulma's quarters, he over heard a conversation around the corner from him. It was Benika and Reesha. He was surprised that they weren't going at each other's throats. What was this? They were talking about Bulma and how to get rid of her. 

It took everything he had to not rip them to pieces. At least now he knew what they were planning and he could stop it. Bulma would not leave his sight after tonight. No one was going to hurt her if he had anything to say about it.

He waited until they left the hall before he continued to Bulma's rooms. Her door was hard to open quietly, but Vegeta managed well enough. He tip toed to the bed so he could see if she was still asleep. Bulma's eyes were fluttering under her eye lids as she slept. The prince pushed a piece of blue hair out of her face.

Vegeta silently disrobed down to only his training shorts which he wore under his suit. He floated to the other side of the bed that was empty. Stretching out his body to relax, he felt a hand on his side. Bulma moved against him unknowingly. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head are his shoulder like she used to do when they were younger. The prince smiled as time stopped for a brief moment. Everything was back to the way it used to be.

* * *

Bulma woke early in the morning like she always did to train. She looked to her left to see an empty bed with only her self in it. Last night she felt safe, like she wasn't alone. Her mind was playing awful tricks on her. 

Bulma took a quick shower and prepared for her training. Broly surely wouldn't show his face around her after last night so she would have to train alone. She would increase the gravity in the training room to make her work more difficult.

She slipped into her short, tight training shorts and her barely there top after pulling her hair into a pony tail. The training facilities were easily accessible to her since they were right below her room. She jumped onto the roof below from her balcony as she did the night before.

The lights were on in her training room so she thought Broly beat her there. Why would he come around after last night, she thought. Walking past the door she noticed dark flaming hair fazing around the room. She couldn't make out the body it was attached to until she entered the room.

A royal blue training suit was tightly covering a short, but muscular body. White boots and white gloves accented to suit as the person turned to face her. Bulma almost fainted when she noticed who it was.

"Vegeta? It's really you," she stammered.

* * *

_So what did you think? What will be said between the two now that Bulma realizes that Vegeta isn't a figment of her imagination? Please review so I know everyone is still reading my fic!_


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

I don't own DBZ. This one is kind of short but I hope you like it! Hope Vegeta doesn't seem too emotional!

* * *

Bulma could hardly believe her eyes. Vegeta was standing in the middle of her training room alive. Her mind was racing with different thoughts as he stared back at her. Bulma's voice was caught in her throat as Vegeta spoke.

"I kept my promise," he leaned against a nearby wall.

She found it hard to pry her eyes away from him. He looked so different, but still he reminded her of the small boy that she called her best friend. He had gotten taller and his eyes seemed to have gotten darker, if that was possible. His hair stood on end like always and his muscles had increased dramatically. He is a god, Bulma thought.

Finally she was able to speak after he turned to face the other direction. "Veg…eta? How?" She asked with confusion.

Vegeta turned to look into her beautiful blue eyes. She had changed from a child to a woman while he was gone. He missed many years of her life, but he would not miss any more. Somehow she would become his mate.

"I escaped Frieza while on a purging mission. He, just like everyone else, thought I died when my pod exploded. I had help faking my death and it was best that I didn't make contact with anyone here. It might have ruined my plan," he slowly made his way to where Bulma stood with her head lowered.

He raised his hand to her face, but it was smacked away. "How could you do this to me? Well, you didn't ruin your plan, but you did a good job of ruining 5 years of my life! All this time I thought you were dead, but, in actuality, you were off on some planet living your wonderful life," she punched him in the face.

"I suppose I deserved that," he said touching his lip and coming away with blood on his fingers. She had grown strong since he had seen her last. Why did he think she would be happy to see him?

"You're right, and you also deserve this," she tried to kick him in the groin. Vegeta caught her leg in mid air and pushed her against a metal column.

"You only get to hit me once. I'm still the prince of this planet and demand respect," he growled inches from her face. Vegeta pushed a stray strand of blue hair out of her face. Bulma only moved her face from his touch.

"Liars do not warrant respect," she spun out of his grip, dropped to the floor and took Vegeta's feet right out from under him. Bulma leaned down to Vegeta's stunned face.

"You will get nothing from me," she spat as her opponent fazed in behind her.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back then pushed her to her knees. Bulma couldn't believe how fast he moved. She didn't even see him get up.

"You must have forgotten your place since I was away," he whispered in her ear with anger. No one hit the prince and got away with it.

Bulma caught her breath and gathered courage for her next move. She slowly placed her feet on the ground so she was crouching. Before Vegeta figured out what she was doing, her head whipped backwards and popped him right in the face. He released her arms and moved back a few steps while holding his nose.

She quickly stood and walked towards the exit as she thought of telling Vegeta the truth. Her feet came to a stop when she realized he was not coming after her.

She turned her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I'll never forget what we used to be, Vegeta. You have changed as have I since we were young. I finally realize that nothing will be the same again because you left," her eyes began to grow moist with unshed tears.

When she didn't hear a response, Bulma started to walk towards the door. As her hand reached for the control panel to open the door, she felt something furry wrap around her waist and gently tugged her back.

She turned to see Vegeta standing behind her. How does he move so fast and silent, she thought. Bulma looked into his endless onyx orbs as he looked into her sad ones. His finger brushed away a tear that had escaped her.

While searching her eyes for any sign of anger he began. "You think I wanted to stay away," he paused to watch Bulma gaze at the floor. "Why would I want to be away from my planet, my people…you?" He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

She placed a hand on Vegeta's. "You have no idea what I went through when you left. They took me out of school and even moved my chambers. I felt so alone," she couldn't help but let the tears fall.

He always hated to see her cry. Something deep in his stomach clenched when she brought his hand to her lips. She laid a light kiss on his palm and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you, friend," she smiled sweetly as he thought of picking her up and flying to his quarters to mate with her. He would do everything he could to have her, but first he had to tell her his plan.

Vegeta unraveled his tail from her body and faced the other direction. "I have something to tell you."

Before he had a chance to elaborate, the door swished open and a guard entered bowing to his prince. "Prince Vegeta, the King has requested your presence and the girl's in the throne room. He would like to relay some wonderful news."

Vegeta turned to the guard. "Inform him that we will be there soon," he ordered.

"Yes, sire," he bowed again and exited the room.

Bulma turned to face the prince. "Well, I need to take a shower before we see him. He doesn't like that I train anyway and now that you're back, he may order me to stop."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would he do that?"

Bulma blushed lightly as she remembered why she trained in the first place. "I started training the day you were announced dead. I was training to defeat the monster that took you from me."

Vegeta smirked at her. She thought he was going to say how sweet it was, but she forgot Vegeta hardly ever said nice things.

"You would never defeat Frieza with the moves you were doing, woman. You must have lost your mind as well since I was away," he chuckled as Bulma hit him on the arm.

"Still a jerk I see. Some things never change," she joked.

The two walked to the palace joking and saying rude comments to each other like old times. Maybe some things would return to normal.

* * *

What news does the King have? What will happen when Bulma finds out that Vegeta has chosen a mate from a different planet? Will she believe his plan to be with her? Review please!! 


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

Oh it's been so long! Sorry.

I don't own DBZ! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Saiyan guards went to their knees as the prince and his life long friend walked the palace halls to the King's throne room. The two strolled down the corridors with their heads held high and emotionless expressions on their faces which soon changed. Three guards held a struggling man in their arms as Vegeta and Bulma passed them. A low growl sounded from the prince's throat after noticing who the captive was. Broly hesitantly looked into the eyes of his superior while the black orbs shot daggers at him.

Vegeta stepped in front of the Saiyan who dared touch his friend while Bulma stayed behind him. She didn't want to see Broly for a long time. The King had ordered him to five years in the palace dungeons after they relieve him of his most prized possession, his tail.

"You will learn not to fondle what is not yours, lowlife," Vegeta spat as he broke Broly's nose with one punch.

Every second that passed while Vegeta looked at his enemy he wanted to kill him that much more. The three guards flinched as their prince formed a lethal ki ball in his hand. Before he had time to release it towards Broly's chest a small hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Prince Vegeta, please calm down. He will receive what is due to him, but not a second sooner," Bulma pleaded. She knew Vegeta could kill him and not feel remorseful, but she couldn't have his death on her conscience.

Vegeta turned his gaze toward the one who secretly held his heart. He wanted badly to rid his planet of this scum, but if the woman didn't want him dead, then Vegeta would heed her wishes. He looked into her swimming blue eyes and caved under her gaze.

"As you wish," he doused the energy ball and turned to the guards. "Get him out of my sight."

The guards quickly lifted the man and exited the corridor. Vegeta noticed the woman had not let go of his arm. He faced the blue haired beauty with a confused face.

"Are you going to let go of me?" he asked with a hint of worry.

Bulma snapped back into reality and quickly removed her hand from his body. She looked down the empty hall and turned back to her friend.

"I'll race you to the door," Bulma took off toward the exit before Vegeta could even think of what to do.

"She still thinks she can beat me at everything," Vegeta watched as Bulma was half way to the exit door. He only waited until she was mere inches from the frame of the door when he fazed in front of her.

"That's cheating. You can't use your Saiyan power against me," she pouted as she halted before running into the prince.

"You never specified the rules. I can do whatever I want. You do remember that I am the Prince and no one is better then me, right?" he teased.

Bulma pushed a finger into Vegeta's chest and looked directly into his smirking face. "I remember that if you can't win, you cheat so the out come is in your favor. Just because you are stronger and faster now doesn't mean you're better then me. Do you remember that I have been training for years?"

Vegeta's smirk only widened. "I know that I won this contest," he wrapped his hand around Bulma's smaller one. "What is my prize?" He said seductively.

"Vegeta? Bulma? I told you two to meet me in my throne room over an hour ago! What is taking so long?" The King's voice boomed from the opposite end of the hall. Vegeta gently let go of Bulma's hand and faced his father.

"We were on our way old man!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well forget it. I'll just inform you of the news now," the three walked to the middle of the abandoned hall.

"Good day, King Vegeta," Bulma said sweetly.

"Hello, little one. I trust you two have been training so you haven't heard," he paused.

"Get on with it, Father. I'm hungry," Vegeta demanded.

"Tonight we are having a formal party. Bulma, your dress has been sent to your quarters. Vegeta, you are to dress in your royal armor. The party begins at seven tonight and I expect you two to be early," the King started walking back to the door he came from.

Before the King could exit the hall Vegeta called after him. "Father, why are we having another party for my return? I don't want to see anymore of your advisors."

King Vegeta turned to face his son. "You are still the selfish boy you always have been. This party is not for you, boy. It is for Bulma."

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other confused and back to the King. "Sir, what have I done to deserve a party?" Bulma asked.

"You have come of age. This party is for you to find a suitable mate and I only want the best for you. Princes from the farthest galaxies will be in attendance for you to choose from," the King answered as he left the two alone.

Bulma stood in shock as Vegeta tried hard to contain his anger. He should have known his damn father would do something like this to ruin his plan. He wanted to wait a while to tell Bulma, but now he didn't have a choice.

"Bulma, I have to tell you something," Vegeta averted his eyes to a very interesting looking black wall.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bulma asked like she was in a different world. She wasn't ready to have a mate.

"I want…" he was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Prince Vegeta, I have been looking for you every where." It was Reesha.

"What do you want?" Vegeta remembered what she discussed with Benika. He didn't want Bulma any where near her.

"Hello. I don't think I have been introduced to you yet," Reesha addressed Bulma who was now standing behind Vegeta.

"And you're not going to be," Vegeta warned.

Reesha flashed a smile at the prince. "Why Vegeta, don't you want her to meet your soon to be mate?"

He turned to look into Bulma's confused eyes. "I thought you were promised to Benika?" she whispered.

"I was about to explain this to you before she interrupted. We are just…" Bulma held up her hand.

"Please don't tell me. I'd rather stay in the dark about it all and continue on with my life," Bulma stepped around Vegeta and started toward the door. As she passed Reesha, she sadly stated, "It was nice to meet you," and left the hall.

Vegeta turned his angry eyes to Reesha. He wanted to choke the life out of her right then, but needed her if his plan was to work even if she had alternative motives. He growled and followed behind Bulma out of the area.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen next!?!? Review! 


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

Yay finally I updated! Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

I don't own it!

* * *

Bulma slammed the door to her chambers as tears filled her eyes. Everything seemed to be back to normal until Vegeta conveniently forgot to inform his best friend that he was going to be the mate of an alien. It was bad enough that he was promised to Benika his entire childhood, but now he threw her out and didn't even consider taking his friend as a mate.

"Maybe that's all I am to him, a friend," Bulma slid down in a sitting position against her door. She brought her fingers to her lips as she remembered the day Frieza took him from her. Drops of sadness fell from her eyes once the image of Reesha came to mind.

Bulma lifted herself from the ground and slowly made her way to the balcony. Her eyes gazed over the palace and then it turned to the sky. The suns brightened everything in sight, but unfortunately couldn't brighten her day.

"Someone up there just doesn't want me to be happy," she wiped away the last tears she wanted to shed.

Turning back to her large room she heard a knock on the door. It sounded hesitant, but whoever requested entrance wanted it to be granted badly.

"Now is not a good time. Please come back later," Bulma said sadly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bulma, let me in," a raspy voice commanded.

Bulma's head lowered once the voice registered in her mind. "Please just go away, Vegeta. I don't have time to talk because I need to get ready so your father can give my life away," she said bitterly.

She could her Vegeta sigh on the other side of the thick door. "Woman, you will open this door or I will blast it down and you know I won't feel bad about doing it," the Prince threatened.

"You will do no such thing! I don't want to see or talk to you right now so just leave," she pleaded.

A loud thud sounded against the door. Bulma knew he slammed his fist against it since he always gets violent when he doesn't get want he wants.

A few minutes passed before the Saiyan Prince spoke. He didn't want the entire palace to hear his confession, but if she wouldn't open the door, he didn't have much of a choice.

"I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time. It's not like I was trying to keep it from you forever," he growled. He was starting to get frustrated because he felt his mother's ki coming toward the woman's chambers. He had to hurry.

Before he could go on he was interrupted. "No, you weren't trying to keep it from me, but you were too much of a coward to tell me so you waited until the ugly bitch would."

He almost gasped out loud when he heard the harsh words leave Bulma's mouth. She never used that type of language. Vegeta also wasn't going to forget that she insulted him by calling him a coward. His mother was almost there so he couldn't go on.

"We will finish this later," he spat.

"Whatever. Your father will probably ship me off with whoever I choose tonight so he can be rid of me," Bulma said with anger.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Vegeta said to himself as he turned to face his mother.

"Vegeta, this is so wonderful. Bulma is going to look so beautiful tonight and none of the men will be able to keep their hands off of her," the Queen cooed.

"They better if they know what's best for them," Vegeta started walking off so he could get dressed himself.

"What was that?" The Queen knocked gently on Bulma's door as she watched Vegeta departed silently. She just shrugged off his last statement as she wasn't sure what he meant by it.

"You may enter," Bulma said nonchalantly.

The Queen entered the room with the code Bulma gave her. "What's wrong with Vegeta?"

"I don't know and I don't really care," she lied.

"Well then, let's get you dressed and glowing for tonight!"

Prince Vegeta sat next to his father in the ball room as the men started to arrive. Every one that introduced themselves to the king and prince got a snarl from Vegeta. None of them were good enough for Bulma except for him. Some were too ugly while others were too skinny and still others were…well not right for her.

"Son, contain your self. I know I brought you up to have a few manners. You are going to scare all of them away," the King placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"That is my plan, old man," Vegeta shrugged off the man's hand.

"Now I know that you view Bulma as a little sister but she has grown up since you left and now one of these men will be her future," King Vegeta assured his son.

Vegeta thought to him self, "She is much more than a little sister."

Soon the room filled with men that Vegeta wanted to blast into the next dimension. The Queen entered first through the large entrance doors. She walked to her mate and son then took her seat. All eyes were on the door as Bulma stepped into the room.

Her teal gown's train dragged seven feet behind her while she made her way through the crowd of people. It was a simple strapless gown that hugged her curves tightly, but she made it look like it wasn't worthy to be on her body. It matched her hair and eyes precisely.

She turned her sad eyes to the Saiyan royalty on their thrones. To her surprise they had placed another throne beside Vegeta just for her. Her face lit up for only a second as she realized that they thought of her like a daughter.

Without looking at the prince she took her seat beside him. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him staring at her with wide eyes. He had never seen anyone so perfect in his life. If he wasn't positive before about having her as his mate, he was now. He had to have her no matter the cost.

Bulma looked out over the men that wanted her as theirs, but couldn't find a single one that was as flawless as the man to her right. They all looked at her like a piece of meat where he looked at her as a woman. How would she ever live without him?

One by one the men started introducing themselves to the false princess. She smiled as sweetly as possible, but none of them were going to make her happy. Finally one of the men asked her to dance.

"Good evening, milady. I am Yamcha of planet Earth who has come to be chosen as your mate. If it is pleasing to you, I would like to ask you to dance," he kissed her hand.

Bulma blushed, but quickly turned angered as she heard a low, threatening growl come from Vegeta's throat. Without a second thought she stood and allowed the man to lead her to the dance floor.

She requested a song and they pressed their bodies together and swayed to the music. Bulma placed her arms around the taller man's neck as he placed his hands on her hips. Soon other men were requesting to dance with her as well.

Vegeta could hardly stand to watch other men touch her in any way. Each time a new man asked to dance with her their hands wondered lower. Soon the prince could take no more.

The blond man that Bulma was dancing with was jerked away from her. When she glanced up to yell at the culprit, her eyes met fuming dark ones.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to keep allowing these filthy idiots to grope you?" Vegeta spat venomously.

"It's called dancing, jerk! You wouldn't know anything about it since you are so barbaric!" Bulma stepped closer to the prince.

"You will not speak to your prince that way! I am only trying to protect you," he stared directly into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me? You ruined my past, my present, and now you're working on my future!" Bulma was on the verge of tears.

"I just want to be in it," Vegeta whispered so low that not even Bulma could hear it.

Bulma got so close to Vegeta that their noses were touching. "I hate you," she hissed. She turned away from the prince and stalked out of the room full of confused faces.

* * *

Wow drama! I love it! Well let me know what you thought with reviews! 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been slammed at work so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I still don't own DBZ!

* * *

"How dare you ruin Bulma's party?" King Vegeta shouted after the last of the guests scrambled out of the dining hall. His stance was a mirror image of his son's.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed. His father's ranting couldn't block out the last words his friend said to him. 'I hate you'. How could she say something like that? He only wanted her to be safe with him. His eyes shot open as a thought raced through his mind. Maybe she doesn't want him in her life.

"Are you even listening to me?" King Vegeta stood in front of his son.

Vegeta began to shake with fury. "Why are you trying to get rid of her? I haven't been back from hell for one week yet and you are already attempting to marry her off!"

"Hold your tongue arrogant boy! You are not the only one that has been through hell," the Queen let herself in the conversation. "We only want Bulma to be happy for once in her life!"

Vegeta turned to leave the room. Once he reached the door he lowered his head to whisper, "No one cares about my happiness." He stepped out of the room and into the palace hall. "Now where is that woman?"

* * *

Bulma stood looking out over the green ocean of Planet Vegeta. The moon's reflection shone over the water's surface like it was made only to caress the smooth waves. Her thoughts wandered from the past to the present. What would make her happy? A home? A mate? A family? Vegeta?

Where did that thought come from, she thought. Her hair danced along with the wind as the ocean breeze hit her face.

She could feel a presence behind her and instantly knew who it was. "Do you know what it feels like to be trapped? I'm sure you don't since you're strong and brave. I'd rather stay in a cage forever then have to worry about the universe's problems or mine," Bulma turned a tear stained face to the intruder.

"I think you are brave. You show bravery every time you talk back to me even though you know I could kill you instantly," the raspy voice responded.

A faint smile slid across Bulma's face. "Vegeta, you and I both know that you would never hurt me."

"That's what you think," Vegeta's voice lightened to a whisper, "But I have already hurt you, haven't I? I left you here, alone, for years and now I come back soon to be mated to an alien woman."

Bulma blinked her tears away. It was so odd of Vegeta to get slightly emotional. She knew Saiyans were telepathic, but Vegeta never once read her mind. He must have this time since that was exactly what she was thinking.

Vegeta noticed the shocked look Bulma was giving him and knew he was right on his assumptions. "Your answer is no. No I didn't read your mind. All I have to do is look at you to tell that you are not happy."

"Is it that obvious?" Bulma blushed and turned again to face the ocean.

"To a friend it is. I know there is nothing I can do to change the years that you were in pain while I was away, but there is something I can do about the coming years," Vegeta's face began to turn red. How he would have to thank the gods that Bulma's back was facing him.

"Bulma, the entire time I was away from this planet I thought of you and the promise I made. You know Saiyans always keep their word," Vegeta said proudly.

"Don't go any further. I'd rather not hear how you met that woman and forgot about me," Bulma's body started to shake as the tears started to fall once again.

'That isn't what I was going to tell you, silly girl. Frieza tortured me every chance he could and they said if you think of something that makes you happy, then the pain isn't so bad. I first thought of becoming a Super Saiyan since I am destined to be one," Vegeta smirked when he pictured Bulma rolling her eyes, "But that didn't work. The pain was almost unbearable so I thought of something else."

Bulma turned to look at her friend while he confided in her. She dared to step closer to his warm body as his eyes seemed to search her soul. "Go on," she requested as she stopped inches from his position.

Vegeta continued to stare at her like he could see Frieza beating him from the reflection in her eyes. "The next time he entered my chambers to belittle me I thought of Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans that lay their lives on the line when fighting Frieza's battles. The pain lessoned, but did not subside."

The prince flinched when he felt Bulma's hand on his arm. His eyes followed her finger tips as they traced the scars that laced his tanned arm. He lifted his gaze to her eyes and saw the mixed emotions that floated through them. He watched her eyes flash with anger, drop with sadness, and then confusingly light up with…pride?

"You went through so much while you were away. How could I be so selfish? Vegeta, you risked your life to save my home and for that I am thankful," Bulma lowered her head.

She was surprised when Vegeta's hand cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "It was rude of you to interrupt my story, but I will allow it this one time."

Bulma bit her tongue while trying to stop herself from cursing at her friend. "Sorry," she growled.

Vegeta cleared his throat and continued. "Once again Frieza entered my space and attempted to find my weakness. My thoughts scrambled to find something good in my life. Frieza stomped on my chest and broke the left side of my rib cage. As my vision began to blur from pain, a picture of your face popped into my mind's eye. I thought of the days I tortured you by ruining your favorite clothes and the times we sat under our tree," Vegeta noticed Bulma's eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yes even a Saiyan warrior can enjoy such frivolous things. Thinking of your smile and the sound of your laughter broke my strong hold on my emotions. I started to smile as Frieza crushed my right shoulder and the look on his face made my laughs ring louder. He stepped back from my disheveled body and cringed at the noise. That lizard stayed away from me for months after that."

Bulma's hands wiped away the freefalling tears. Vegeta grabbed her hands on impulse and watched as her eyes caught his. "So you see, Bulma, just the thought of you kept me safe for at least a little while. I reminded myself every night that I made you a promise about returning home. I want you to know and only you that nothing and no one else gave me enough strength to fight through the hell I was in to come back home."

Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta told her such things. He hates showing emotion other then anger. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Now she knew for sure that he still cared about her.

The prince didn't know what to do. His arms hovered behind Bulma's back but didn't touch it. He wanted badly to hold her and comfort her, but that isn't what Saiyan men do very often. His arms fell to his sides as he spoke once more.

"Bulma, if you would be so kind as to stop leaking on my battle suit, I might be able to get back to work," Vegeta felt her anger rising. She was back to his Bulma. How wonderful did that sound? His Bulma.

"You are such a jerk!" Bulma's eyes shot daggers at him, but softened when she noticed him smirking at her.

"Well I'm glad you're not a sniveling little girl any more. I still need to discuss some things with you so after I'm done with the diplomatic shit with the pansy princes that are here I will visit you in your chambers. I don't want to see any water works while I'm there either," Vegeta turned to leave with a smirk on his face while Bulma shook her fist at him.

* * *

Yay a chapter finished! Let me know what you think! I will update again as soon as I can, but I make no promises on when that will be! 


	18. Chapter 18

CH18

I don't own it! I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I have been really busy with my novel and other things that I just didn't have time to update. Please forgive me!

* * *

The sound of arguing men bellowed through the conference room. Only three brave, foreign princes risked their lives to stay on the Saiyan planet and fight for Bulma's love. The King sat on his throne and tried to keep peace as his son attempted to destroy it. 

Vegeta slammed his fist on the round meeting table. Three pairs of eyes stared at the fuming prince while he snarled at them like a beast. The King grabbed his son's arm as an attempt to calm him, but he only jerked away.

It had been three hours since he spoke with Bulma and he was becoming impatient. "How dare these weaklings try to take her away from me," he thought.

The Prince's eyes scanned the faces of the remaining aliens sitting before him. The man on the left sat with his head held high and a smile on his face. He wore a green suit which matched his despicable green eyes. His blond hair flowed down to his waist like a woman's. This man pissed Vegeta off the most. He showed no signs of giving up the fight for Bulma.

The small man in the middle held his head down in defeat. He looked as though he wanted to leave because he was aware of his chances of winning Bulma. After noticing Vegeta staring at him, the man in the middle stood to be excused.

"One down and two to go," Vegeta smirked as the door closed behind the shaking man.

"I will not give up on Bulma. She will be the love of my life and nothing is going to change that," the man sitting on the right announced.

"Yamcha, she will not want to live on your disgusting planet with thieves and murders. Bulma will certainly choose me as her future husband since I am the heir to the throne of Crosi. No woman can resist me," Cross, the blond man, conceitedly stated.

"Neither of you are worthy of her. You are both weak degenerates that have no power in this universe," Vegeta growled.

"Please, excuse my son. He doesn't think before he speaks. I'm sure Bulma would love to spend some time getting to know each of you," the King apologized for Vegeta's behavior.

The Prince began to walk towards the exit while speaking to his father, "Get them off of this planet before I cause a war. Their bodies will be displayed for our entire planet to see," Vegeta threatened.

The King stood as he spoke, "Will you two leave my son and I alone? Rooms have been prepared for you two to stay in while you are here."

The two men bowed and left the room. King Vegeta strode over to his son and glared into his eyes. Vegeta mirrored his father's expression.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you, but murdering two guests of allied planets is not something I will permit. I have been patient with you up until now; however, that will soon change. Bulma is a grown woman and she will choose whomever she wants as a husband without your meddling," he shouted.

Vegeta clenched his fists. His eyes narrowed as he began to speak, "I will not stand around and do nothing while these idiots fight over Bulma. They only want her as a trophy, not a mate."

"Then so be it. If she is happier as someone's prize, then I will support her. Bulma has been trapped on this planet with no one except for your mother and me. Her depression was evident with every word she spoke. She needs someone dependable to be there for her."

Vegeta turned to face the door he would soon exit through. "So you believe those two scum bags could be her support? They will only use her to gain power and she will be in a deeper depression than she is now," the Prince left his father alone in the room.

* * *

Bulma stepped out of her private bath. She left her hair damp as she rubbed lotion across her body. Soon after she wrapped a silk robe around her, the door to her chambers opened. She was expecting Vegeta so she was surprised when she spotted Benika sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in my chambers without my permission?" Bulma asked while keeping her distance.

Benika never liked Bulma for obvious reasons and that will never change. Bulma was stronger now since she started training, but Benika will always be stronger because she is a Saiyan. What was she up to?

"I'm only here to warn you. Do not think for a minute that Vegeta will be the same as before. He murdered innocent beings so his master could gain power. He is a killer," Benika smirked.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and smiled sweetly back at her. "You obviously don't know Vegeta as well as I do. The prince has always been a killer and I'm sure he always will be. That does not scare me one bit so you can take your cryptic speeches and waste someone else's time," Bulma said as she sat at her vanity table.

"You have grown confident since you started training. I think we should have a battle so I can show you what real strength is," Benika recommended.

"That is a great idea," a raspy voice stated from the open door to Bulma's chambers.

Benika and Bulma whipped their heads towards the voice. Prince Vegeta leaned against the door frame while both women stared at him. Benika stood from the bed and bowed to her superior. Bulma turned back to her mirror and began braiding her damp hair.

"Sire, I will speak with the King about this matter. I will leave you two alone," Benika slowly walked out of Bulma's room.

Vegeta shut the door so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. Bulma's balcony doors were open so the moonlight shone throughout the dimly lit room. Bulma's soap and lotion played with Vegeta's strong sense of smell.

She must have just gotten out of the bath which means her body is soft and smooth, he thought. Vegeta shook his head to get the thought of her small body out of his mind for the moment. He could see her face in the mirror as he sat at the end of her bed, but happy was not one of the expressions he noticed.

Bulma slammed her fist onto the small table in front of her. Without turning around she spoke, "Why did you agree with a battle between the two of us?"

Vegeta laid his back on her bed and all of her smells filled his nose. The servants must not have changed her sheets yet which made the prince suffer with desire. He struggled to keep his instinct under control.

"I thought it would be fun to watch," Vegeta clenched his teeth.

Bulma stood from her vanity and moved towards the open balcony doors. She watched the stars for a few minutes before responding.

"You know she will kill me if she gets the chance," Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta sat up and watched her silk covered back. "I know," he admitted.

"No matter how long you stay away you will never change. Your blatant disregard of my safety is new, but it doesn't surprise me. I thought you could be someone I could depend on for the rest of my life, a good friend, but I guess my imagination ran away with me. I will forever be alone," Bulma's voice lowered to a whisper, but the prince could hear every word.

"Do you want to leave this planet? Is it your wish to mate with one of those disgusting creatures that only want you for a trophy?" The Saiyan prince tried to hold his anger as best he could.

Bulma sighed. "What does it matter? I am alone here and no matter what planet I decide to go to I will be alone. My choice will have no effect on my loneliness."

That was all Vegeta could take. He lifted himself from the bed and stomped to the depressed woman a few steps away. His tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against his body.

"Listen, woman. It sounds as though you have chosen to leave Planet Vegeta. Do you seriously think I will just let you go?" The Prince whispered angrily into her ear.

"Why would you want me to stay? I am not the same sniveling girl I used to be. I have become a strong-willed woman who can make decisions on her own."

Vegeta chuckled. "Strong-willed? In my eyes you have changed from a sniveling girl to a sniveling woman."

Bulma started to shake with fury. She grabbed Vegeta's tail and squeezed with all her strength. Vegeta growled in pain and shoved her away from him. It took everything he had to stay standing and not fall to his knees.

"Don't refer to me as a sniveling woman you bastard. Every word that comes out of your mouth pisses me off and just looking at you makes me want to run and hide. Can't you see that you have ruined me?"

Vegeta watched as she jumped off the balcony. He rushed to the railing in horror, but remembered the roof of the training facility was under the balcony. He scrutinized over going after her and his anger made the decision for him.

How could she blame him for her depression? He made it through the hell he was in so why couldn't she make it through hers? He would get answers soon.

* * *

Bulma finally made it to a clearing after running through the training facilities. The grass swayed in the wind as she felt the ground between her toes. Her eyes wandered to the sky and three moons came into sight. She remembered the nights she would watch the sky for a returning ship with her friend aboard.

Her blue eyes caught sight of a figure coming directly at her. Before she had a chance to move her body was pinned under a large shaking one. She began to scream, but there were no ears in hearing range.

"Shut up!" a familiar voice demanded.

Bulma stopped screaming and looked above her. The night was dark so she could barely make out his face, but she knew who it was.

"Vegeta, why can't you leave me alone?" she shouted.

"A few minutes ago you were complaining about being alone. Do you want to be alone or not? Make a decision, woman!"

Bulma felt moisture coming from her eyes and quickly tried to dry them since she knew Saiyans had powerful senses. If he couldn't see the tears, he could smell and maybe even taste them in the air. Her suspicions were correct.

"What is wrong with you?" The deep voice asked semi worried.

"I hate you," she answered with a sob.

"Why?" Vegeta's tail wiped away the freefalling tears from her face. "What have I done to make you hate me?"

"I was left on my own," Bulma paused, "without the one I loved."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review please! 


	19. Chapter 19

I know, I know. It's been a long time, but I'm back and hopefully better than ever! Sadly, I still do not own DBZ.

* * *

CH19

Vegeta stared into never ending blue eyes. Her face was beyond serious and it pained him to look directly at her. Did she just say something about love with him as the subject? It couldn't be true. The prince blinked, but only because his eyes were burning from gazing at his childhood friend.

His mouth was dry when he finally spoke, "The one you loved?"

Bulma's oceanic locks fell over her face as she looked to the side away from him. Her fingers dug into the feather like grass that covered Planet Vegeta. She couldn't get her heart to slow down or the curses she screamed at herself in silence. How could she so freely tell him her feelings? He is a prince after all and the King would never allow them life as a couple.

The thought of being completely without Vegeta ripped at her heart like nothing else had. She bravely took a glance at the man she thought would be the only one for her. His eyes were closed like he was disgusted with the thought of being loved by her. This made the tears continue to fall. Maybe it was just a fantasy after all. Every girl wants to be the mate of a Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta couldn't make his body move from the position on top of Bulma. His eyelids were glued shut because he couldn't bare to look at her with sorrow written all over her face. Her depression was not due to the loss of a friend, but from the loss of the person she desired. He could small the salt running down her cheeks, but could do nothing to stop the flow of her sadness. He was the cause of it.

Before he could respond to her comment Vegeta smelled someone unfamiliar behind him. It was definitely a Saiyan, but not one he recognized. His eyes shot open when Bulma screamed, "No!"

The intruder pounced on the two of them without hesitation. Prince Vegeta protected Bulma from the punches raining down on him, but was taken by surprise when someone else came out of nowhere and shoved a cloth over his mouth and nose. His eye lids became heavy and his vision cloudy. Bulma's frightened expression helped keep him conscious for only a few more minutes until he blacked out.

Her best friend lay motionless on top of her so she was trapped. There was nowhere to run and her body wasn't free to fight with. A few seconds later two hands grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her out from under Vegeta.

"Let go of me!" She demanded with a terrified shrill.

As she was thrown to the ground three Saiyan men came into her sight. They didn't look like anyone she knew. All three of them were muscular and with long black hair. Dangerous smirks teased her in the dark.

"We will have so much fun with you, Queen's pet. Have you ever had male hands all over your body?" One of the bulky men stepped towards her causing the hair on her arms to stand on end.

"She looks horrified, guys. I hear that Jarkin women are so poor that they can barely afford clothing. Maybe we should make her feel a little more comfortable," the next one mentioned.

Bulma backed up against Vegeta's still body. Her fingers dug into his arm to wake him up, but to no avail. His breathing was heavy and even. She was on her own for another part of her life.

"If you don't stay away from me, I'll pull the spines from your backs and feed them to you," she hissed with tears staining her face.

All three intruders chuckled at the brazen woman while inching closer. Her mind was racing with escape routes and fighting styles. She carefully stood and faced her enemies.

"Well, we found a feisty one fellas."

Before she knew it the only quiet one lunged at her with full force and latched onto the only thing covering her body, a robe. His hands tore at the silk fabric as Bulma slammed her fists into his face and ribs. In only mere seconds she was standing naked in front of three horny Saiyan men.

Only small pieces of silk was left of her robe so she could only cover her body with her hands. Her long hair helped cover her breasts, but that wasn't what the men were staring at with lust in their eyes.

In a flash, the first man to speak was grabbing her hands and throwing them away from her body which caused her to stumble and fall into him. His hands roamed her body as one of the other men held her arms so she had no way of fighting back. She kicked as hard as she could, but only struck air. Soon her legs were parted and a rough finger slid into her dry womanhood while two hands cupped her bruising breasts.

The quiet man brutally fingered her as she screamed in agony. Her hair stuck to her face with sweat mingled with sadness. She didn't make it easy for them to keep a hold on her, but they were so much stronger than her that it didn't make much of a difference. A sharp pain pierced her shoulder as teeth dug into her.

* * *

Vegeta woke to soft sobbing coming from beside him. He could feel warmth coming through his suit so someone's body was close to his. As he turned his head to see Bulma, everything went red. Her hair was a mess around her face and her body was shaking with her sobs. Bulma's arms were wrapped around her as tightly as possible, but it didn't seem good enough. Prince Vegeta could see black and blue bruises on her breasts, arms, legs…her whole body.

"What the fuck happened?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.

Bulma didn't answer him. She was drowning in her anger and grief. She couldn't even hear him talking and wouldn't even have known that he was awake if he didn't grab her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and slapped his hand away.

Vegeta forcefully wrapped his arms around her colorful body and held her close to his. She struggled and screamed at first, but quickly sank into his warmth with moans racking her body.

The smell of blood reached Vegeta's nose when her neck came close to his face. After looking down he noticed three sloppy bite marks with blood dripping from them. Fury captured Vegeta like a choke hold.

He slowly lifted Bulma into his arms and headed home. His hands loosely grasped her leg and shoulder as to not cause more pain, but he wanted so badly to squeeze her tightly. She tried to cover herself which wasn't easy so Vegeta tilted her body towards him so at least her front side would be hidden.

As they passed the training facilities a guard ran up to the Prince. "Sire, what has happened?"

"Tell the King to meet me in the woman's chambers," he replied angrily.

"It is much too late to wake the King."

He was cut off, "If my father is not in her quarters within fifteen minutes, I will personally shove your head up your ass."

The guard bowed while shaking and took off towards the palace. Vegeta reached Bulma's room quickly and deposited her in the bathtub. She cringed when the cold porcelain touched her skin. The prince filled the oversized bowl with hot water and reached for a bathing cloth next to the sink.

Bulma couldn't help but be surprised when Vegeta started squeezing body wash onto the cloth. He dipped the cloth into the water, lifted Bulma's arm, and started moving the cloth along her skin. Soon he reached her chest, stomach, and legs. Before he could start on her sore private area the water started to turn brown.

"What is this?" The prince asked with surprise.

"I've never been touched by a man," Bulma whispered with red cheeks.

She heard Vegeta take a long deep breath. "Did they…"

Bulma wouldn't let him finish. "No, they didn't have a chance. You started unconsciously moving and they became frightened. After you growled they took off into the woods."

"If they didn't have a chance to do that, then why are you bleeding?"

"There are other ways."

The Saiyan shook with rage, but calmed when he saw that Bulma had started crying again. "Could you finish the rest without feeling pain? I'm sure you don't want to be touched right now."

"Yes I can continue on my own. Could you please wait in my bed chamber?"

Vegeta nodded and went to her bed. The sheets had been changed so he couldn't smell her on them, but her scent was every where even in his mind.

After five minutes Bulma stepped into the room with a long night gown on and wet hair. She crawled into the bed and under the covers on the opposite side from Vegeta. Her hand found Vegeta's arm and stayed there.

A knock came from the door before King Vegeta and his wife stepped into the room. Vegeta stood, but was caught with Bulma's hand.

"Don't leave me alone," she pleaded.

" I never will again."

Vegeta saw his father enter before his mother with a shocked expression on his face. The queen rushed to Bulma's side and brushed her hair with her hand. The prince left his mother to her worries and turned to his father.

"I want every Saiyan male within one-hundred and fifty miles to be in this palace before morning," he demanded.

"Vegeta, that is a daunting task to say the least."

"I care not what you have to say. Get your men to the villages now or I will take matters into my own hands."

"Son, this is a very serious offense so the men will be punished, but we have to give a little bit of time to find them."

The prince growled and threw his father against the nearest wall. "If all of the men are not in this palace by morning, I will tear this planet apart finding the scum that did this."

The Queen turned to her son and husband. "I will help him destroy this filth if you do not, mate. Bulma has suffered enough this evening so we shall leave, but know that there will be no more sleeping for me tonight. I will be in the neighboring villages looking for the offenders and so will you," she pointed at King Vegeta, "if you know what's good for you."

The two left after kissing Bulma on the cheek. Vegeta stood beside her bed while she stared at the ceiling. After leaning down to kiss her on the forehead Vegeta turned to the chair close by.

"Please stay by my side tonight," Bulma whispered.

"I'll be sitting here watching over you until you wake."

"No, hold me while I sleep. I need comforting and I fear that if I don't get it, I will break. Vegeta, please lay with me," she choked out.

How could he say no to those sad, puffy eyes? He turned out the lights and stripped down to his under shorts. Carefully he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his only true friend. She was asleep within minutes as was he while his tail gently rubbed her cheek.

* * *

Sorry it was sort of short, but hopefully it was good. Let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

Yay another chapter! This one is much longer than the last so I hope you like it. I still don't own DBZ...tear

* * *

Bulma shivered when a cool breeze rushed over her uncovered body. Even through her closed eyelids she could see the sun shining through the open balcony doors. She raised her hand to block out the sunlight while opening her eyes.

The blankets had been pulled off of her or she had thrown them off in her sleep. A light moan escaped her lips when she tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain stab at her neck. She slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while trying to remember her dreams.

Unfortunately the events of the previous night came roaring back into her mind instead of her dreams. She quickly opened her eyes and looked over her body. Black, blue, and purple bruises decorated her legs and bare arms. Bulma knew that underneath the nightgown would be worse.

It only took seconds for her to remember that Vegeta had stayed in her room that night. When her eyes landed on the empty space in the bed beside her, she began to panic. He left her alone without telling her after he knew what happened the night before. What a wonderful friend she had.

A loud bang came from her bathroom which made her stand from the bed on a hurry. She strained to listen as a low growl reached her ears.

Cautiously she asked, "Vegeta?"

No answer.

"Prince Vegeta, is that you?" Bulma started shaking.

The bathroom door flew open causing her to scream and jump in surprise. Her eyes landed on a grumpy Vegeta who was clad in only a pair of black shorts. His hair was sticking out in all directions instead of its normal vertical position.

"I can't even take a leak without you getting on my nerves," the prince said while rubbing his bare chest.

Bulma silently ran to his sleep deprived body and wrapped her battered arms around him. She was relieved to know that he hadn't left her to deal with the nightmares alone. Her face laid against his collarbone with a smile.

Vegeta stood completely still with her pressed against him. His head was telling him to comfort her, but his smaller head was telling him to toss her on the bed. It took many minutes for the prince to calm his hormones from the barely covered woman before him. It was difficult since he knew she was naked under the gown.

The Saiyan Prince lightly touched Bulma's shoulders and nudged her away from him so he could get a good look at the damage her body had endured. Her blue eyes met his with happiness instead of sadness which caught him off guard. Bulma's face was still perfectly flawless, but the rest of her body was a different story.

The entire night he laid by her side she wouldn't let go of his hand. She wouldn't even allow him to move from her side to relieve himself. It took a great amount of determination to slip a pillow in his place so he could get to the bathroom without waking her.

The thought of her being hurt while he was so close made him want to punish himself along with the goons that did it. From now on he will never allow her to be alone. If he had to lay by her side every night, he would do so to keep her safe. He wanted a better reason to lay by her side, like becoming her mate, but this would have to do for now.

Bulma smiled brightly at her friend while he crumbled under her gaze. He sent a fist through the closest wall causing her to back away from him.

"You don't have to put on a happy face, woman," Vegeta growled.

"Why? I am happy."

"How can you be happy after what was done to you?"

"I'm not thinking about that right now. I am thinking about you being with me again, protecting me." Bulma laid her hand on his arm, but he quickly moved away.

"I didn't protect you from those bastards and now you will remember them touching you for the rest of your life." The prince's power was raising the hair on Bulma's arms as it filled the room causing her to have a hard time breathing.

Vegeta clenched his fist while looking out of the open balcony at the Saiyans training below. He needed to train more so nothing could keep her from him and no one could harm her.

He felt two weak arms encircle his waist from behind. Bulma's head rested on his broad shoulders as he tensed from her touch.

"Please do not blame yourself because I don't. They ambushed us so there was nothing we could do to stop them."

"I should have been able to protect you from them."

"I should have been able to protect myself," Bulma retorted. "If only I was stronger, than maybe I could have made them run off crying towards the woods. You merely moved unconsciously and they almost peed their pants."

Vegeta felt Bulma giggle behind him. This woman was special if she could laugh off what happened. It definitely wasn't something the prince could chuckle about, but if this was her way of dealing with it, than he would allow it.

"You are something else, girl. Maybe you have become stronger than I thought," Vegeta said while turning to face her.

Bulma cheerfully slapped his arm. "I'm not a girl anymore."

"I can see that, but you still act like one. Get dressed so we can train and tone up those scrawny arms and legs," he smirked.

"We'll see how scrawny they are after I kick your Saiyan ass in hand to hand combat."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and snorted in amusement. "In your dreams."

The two old friends sat under a shade tree after three hours of nonstop training. Of course, Vegeta won every fight, but Bulma got in a few good punches while pretending her body was in pain from the night before. Honestly, the bruises weren't bothering her, but her nether region was. Every time she parted her legs to kick an agonizing pain would catch her off guard.

Vegeta watched as she gulped down a bottle of water which sometimes missed her mouth causing droplets to run down her lips and chin. She was still clumsy, but now when she did stupid things, it was sexy. He quickly averted his eyes when she turned to talk to him.

"So how did I do?"

"You're still weak," he responded as he swallowed a lump in his throat caused by her leaning towards him and exposing the top of her breasts.

"I got a few good hits in on the mighty prince," she teased.

"Pure luck. If you didn't trick me, you wouldn't have been so fortunate."

"Enemies will not always play fair," she responded with a smirk.

At that exact moment Benika and Reesha appeared in front of the pair. Bulma looked from one to the other with an irritated expression. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked curious.

"You two have gotten close lately," the prince sneered.

"I could say the same for you two," Reesha smiled politely, but Vegeta could tell she was not happy.

"If you haven't already noticed, we are busy," Bulma interjected.

"You were busy, but your training is over now so we would like to have a chat with the prince if that's all right with you," Benika spat.

"Actually, it's not her permission you need, wench, so speak to me if you have something valuable to say," Vegeta growled.

"Of course, sire. The King has informed me that our battle," she paused to point at Bulma, "has been postponed due to the little girl getting molested last night."

The Saiyan prince was about to shove the words back down her throat, but paused when Bulma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I will fight you now if it pleases you," the blue-haired Jarkin proposed.

Vegeta stared at his psychotic friend with a smirk on his face. She was truly brave if she wanted to fight a Saiyan woman while injured. He had to give her credit for not taking any shit from her long time enemy.

"If you insist," Benika cooed.

Reesha sat beside her fake future mate while he stood to be closer to Bulma if he needed help. They were close to the training facilities, but far enough away that they had plenty of open space to fight. Benika didn't waste a minute to attack Bulma.

The Saiyan woman was definitely faster than Bulma, but she was smarter. While Benika rushed her with erratic punches she swiftly evaded them since her attacks were not controlled. Bulma caught the woman's arm after she threw a left hook and flipped Benika on her backside. After getting in a fighting stance Benika surprised her with a ki ball. She wasn't playing fair.

Before Vegeta could intervene Bulma told him with her eyes to stay out of it. Bulma was kicked in the back when she was busy with Vegeta's ego causing her to hit the ground in front of her hard. Benika fazed in behind her after she got to her knees and grabbed a hand full of blue hair. She jerked Bulma's head back to whisper in her ear.

"You are even more disgusting now than ever, Jarkin whore. How did it feel to have a dirty man inside of you?"

Bulma turned red with rage and head butted her competition. While Benika rubbed her blurry eyes Bulma wrapped her hand around her neck and slammed her against the nearest tree. Benika was too stunned at her strength to say a word when Bulma hissed beside her ear.

"How does it feel to have the prince stolen right out from under you, bitch?"

Someone grabbed Bulma from behind and yanked her away from the Saiyan. A familiar man stepped in between the two brawling women. What was his name again?

"What the hell are you doing, Yamcha?" Bulma yelled. He was interrupting her match.

He ignored her and addressed the Saiyan. "Keep your hands off of my future mate, filthy animal!"

Benika's eyes widened while her mouth moved without hesitation. "Who are you calling an animal? Prince Vegeta, say something to this fool about his disrespect," she urged.

Vegeta fazed in behind the man as he turned to face him. "What did you say?" He asked with angry eyes.

"I called her an animal," Yamcha replied.

"That's not what I'm asking you, imbecile! What is this about a future mate?"

"Oh, I see. Well, Bulma is going to marry me," he answered nonchalantly.

Bulma and Vegeta asked in unison, "What!?"

"I mean it has not become official, but I will not leave this planet until she is mine and I will fight any one to have her," he said while glancing at the prince.

"Is that a threat?" The Saiyan Prince did not take threats lightly.

The two men faced each other without looking at the three women around them. Benika began to laugh and hold her stomach.

"Go ahead and take her then. No one on this planet wants her because she is a sickening Jarkin. None of our respectable Saiyan men will touch her willingly," she laughed.

"Enough!" Vegeta roared, but it was too late. Bulma had already disappeared.

The prince searched the palace for his friend, but couldn't find her until he entered his mother's sitting room. Bulma was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her holding two pictures in her hand. Vegeta stomped up to her ready to give a speech about not running away from him, but stopped when she smiled up at him.

"Why so happy?" He asked carefully.

"I think I have made my decision," she stated with a grin.

The Saiyan's breathing became rapid when he saw what she was speaking of. He couldn't keep his anger inside and ripped the pictures from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bulma said as she stood to stand in front of him.

"No." That was all Vegeta could say without ruining one of his mother's walls.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't chose Yamcha because he is too confident about capturing my heart," Bulma joked.

Vegeta burned the photos in the palm of his hand with a ki flare. This was not happening. She will not mate with some alien while he is alive.

"I won't allow it!" He growled.

"Calm down, Vegeta. It took me a long time to come to my senses, but Benika is right. I can't be with a Saiyan man because of the laws and none of them want to be with me legally. I see how the King's advisers look at me. They would ravage me in darkness, but have nothing to do with me in light. The Jarkin men are too scared to ask for me to be their mate so that leaves me with the two aliens who will have me. It's that simple."

"No, it's not that simple, woman. How can you choose some foreign mate?" Vegeta yelled.

"You have no right to say that to me. Wasn't it you that came back home with a mate from a different planet?" Bulma fumed with anger.

"That is completely different."

"How?" Bulma threw her hands in the air.

"I needed her to get something I wanted," Vegeta blushed and quickly looked away. He couldn't believe that he just admitted that to her.

"What could she possibly help the Saiyan prince get that he cannot reach on his own?"

Bulma jumped when Vegeta grabbed her waist and brought her close to him. Before his lips pressed against hers she heard him whisper, "You."

* * *

OH MY GOD! He confessed to her! So I want to continue with this fic, but I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter so let me know what you thought of this chapter so I can decide to continue the fic or not. Also, I'm sorry if Vegeta is a little OOC in this chap.


	21. Chapter 21

CH21

Hello, I'm back again with another wonderful chapter of this story. Hope you like it!!

* * *

Bulma's lips felt like they were on fire. Her friend had pushed her against a wall and captured her attention quickly with his lips on hers. They were soft just like she had dreamed they would be. His tongue wanted access, but Bulma wouldn't grant it because just a simple kiss was enough. Wait. A kiss?

The Jarkin beauty pushed Vegeta away and held her hand over her mouth. They had just kissed which was something Bulma wished for, but was now frightened that it actually happened. A lowly Jarkin female had just kissed the Saiyan prince and if anyone saw them there would be hell to pay.

Her eyes widened when he spoke. "You can't leave this planet with one of those idiots. I simply won't allow it," Vegeta said after crossing his arms over his chest.

She noticed that the prince was shaking, but from what? Anger? Excitement? It was too much for her to handle in such a short amount of time. Only a few minutes ago she was debating on who to choose as an alien mate and then, wham, her best friend throws a curve ball and slaps a wet one on her. Life's so cruel.

Bulma darted out of the room leaving a confused prince in her wake. Vegeta touched his lips with a finder tip and closed his eyes. The feeling of her mouth on his was a sensation he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. She must have felt the same way, but her reaction was less than what he expected.

The prince left his mother's room and started towards Bulma's chambers. Surely she would go back to her room to think about what happened. Maybe he acted too suddenly, but he didn't know how else to explain it. Saiyan men are not good with words.

As Vegeta approached her quarters he could hear a conversation going on inside. It was Bulma and one of his mother's servants. She was informed Bulma that Prince Yamcha of Earth had requested she have a private dinner with him tonight. No.

Vegeta opened the door without knocking and let himself in. "Get out," he said to the small servant. She quickly bowed and exited the room leaving the two uncomfortable people inside.

"It's not going to happen," Vegeta said as he closed the door behind the woman.

"What?" Bulma asked while trying to act like nothing had happened.

"You know what. I won't let you be alone with that sorry excuse for a warrior."

"Let me? You'll always think that you can boss me around and besides I don't have a choice," she replied as she went through the gowns in her closet.

"Why can't you choose?" Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"He requested it through the King. What his majesty says, goes," she smirked. A blush tinted her cheeks as she noticed how close he was standing to her. She removed her elbow from his grasp and took the dress she had chosen and laid it on her bed.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to get out so I can change, I would appreciate it," Bulma smiled.

Vegeta was fuming behind her. He couldn't wait to be king so his stupid father couldn't ruin his plans all the time.

"Fine, go to the pansy. Just know that when you get back, I'll be waiting." With that said the prince left Bulma's room and slammed the door behind him.

Bulma thought about her kiss with Vegeta the entire time she dressed. What did it mean? Obviously he felt something for her, but did he do it because he wanted her to stay on Planet Vegeta, or does he really love her?

A knock sounded from her bedroom door. She straightened her plain white dress and answered the patient man on the other side. Yamcha was wearing a black suit with a single rose waiting in his hand to give her. He was a handsome man, but his confidence was overbearing.

"I've had dinner set up in the garden. Shall we go?" He asked while holding out his arm for her.

Bulma lightly placed her arm around his and they walked linked to each other through the halls and outside. The night was beautiful with stars twinkling in the sky above. Surrounded by flowers there was a small round table with two chairs on either side. Two tall red candles set in the middle of the table with the soft wind making the flames dance.

After sitting, the two began their meals that were already placed before them. Bulma was uncomfortable alone with this man for unknown reasons. He never threatened her, but something about him was making her edgy. His black hair was styled neatly atop his head and his face was clean shaven. Bulma didn't want to admit it, but he was very handsome. Of course no one compared to Vegeta, but…where did that come from?

Bulma shook her head and silently laid her fork down on the plate in front of her. She gently wiped the corners of her mouth and glanced in the man's direction. He wasn't eating anymore, but staring back at her.

"What?" She asked with a smile

"I want you to be my bride," Yamcha admitted.

"Prince Yamcha, I already know that."

"Yes, of course. Ever since I saw you at one of the King's banquets, I couldn't get you off my mind. Day and night I thought of having you by my side and now I actually have a chance of that dream coming true. Won't you consider me as a man you can spend your life with?"

Bulma couldn't believe that this arrogant man had a soft side. His eyes pleaded with her to love him, but she could only picture one man saying those sweet words to her.

"I'll think about it. It's starting to get chilly so I'd like to go back to my room," Bulma said after a few passing moments.

"As you wish, my lady."

He walked her back to her chambers and stopped at her door. Bulma turned to thank him for the meal, but was met with lips on her cheek. She could feel power rising from her room so she knew Vegeta was not happy about the situation.

"Thank you, Prince Yamcha. I'll see you around," Bulma smiled and quickly entered her dark room.

She reached for the lights, but a hand was covering the switch. She turned to see the shadows of Vegeta's face in front of her. The outline of a scowl was already present so she knew he was about to pop.

"He touched you," Vegeta snarled.

"Calm down. It was only a peck on the cheek and what do you care?" Bulma sucked in air and waited for an angry reply, but was met with silence.

"Vegeta?" She asked the man still staring at her in the dark.

"Bulma, how do you feel about me?" He asked seriously.

"Stop playing around," she sighed.

"I'm not joking," Vegeta said as he placed a hand on the side of her face.

She wanted to melt into his touch, but there were laws against that. His warm touch was driving her insane and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Woman, answer me," he commanded.

"I don't know what to say," she choked out.

The prince pressed his body against hers and pinned her to the door. "Tell me that I'm who you want as a mate."

Bulma moaned as his chest glided across her nipple beneath the thin dress she wore.

"If I'm the one you want, I'll make you mine tonight," he whispered into her ear.

His body was making her think of terrible things that would get her beheaded. Vegeta's deep voice rang through her ears as she thought of something, anything to say that would get her out of this trouble. Unfortunately, her heart wouldn't comply.

"Vegeta," she breathed. That was enough of a yes for the prince.

* * *

I know. Don't hate me. You know I only leave off on cliff hangers to keep you guys reading…wink wink! I hope you liked it. Review and let me know how much!

PS... I promise to make the next chapter long and wonderful!


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

CH22

So here is the awaited chapter! I will warn you that this chapter is very naughty and some may even think gross, but just know that you have been forewarned! I mean Vegeta is an "animal" after all. Please enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know how awesome or not so great this chapter was!

P.S I would love to own DBZ, but I was beaten to it!

* * *

Her clothes were already shredded and thrown around the room. The Saiyan Prince was not taking his time with their first time together. His mouth was exploring every inch f her body and all she could do was melt into his arms. This was what she had wanted for so many years, but he was not around to give it to her. Now his tongue was flicking across her nipple making her blush. Was this right? He is her best friend after all.

"Vegeta, we shouldn't be doing this," Bulma said before moaning against his mouth that had violently covered hers.

"Shut up, woman," the prince snarled. "I know you want me. It's obvious every time I look into your eyes. Just keep your mouth closed so I can mate with you in peace."

Bulma was getting angry, but couldn't scowl for long while his hands were cupping her breasts and his tongue was leaving a wet trail on her neck. She had wanted him for so long that now that it was time to have him, she didn't know what to do. Her hands found the base of his tail which she knew was sensitive.

She began to caress the furry appendage causing Vegeta to stop everything he was doing to her just to stay in control. His knees were failing him and his head found a comfortable spot on her shoulder. He needed to get his clothes off and quickly.

"Enough," he whispered.

Bulma continued fondling his tail making his body respond to the pleasure. He was hard against her front which made her want him even more. She released his tail and started jerking at his training suit. He assisted her in stripping him so he was left bare before her.

It was odd that she had seen him naked a few times on accident when he was a teenager and didn't think much of it. Seeing him naked as a man was a totally different story. His broad, muscular chest looked even more yummy than usual and his stomach was…indescribable.

To the prince's surprise his friend lowered herself in front of him and took every inch of his manhood inside of her mouth. He needed support fast before he fainted from ecstasy. He placed his hand on the wall behind her and laid his head in-between them on the cold metal. The feel of him going in and out of her wet mouth was driving him crazy. Not to mention her soft lips sucking the head when the shaft was given a break. Her tongue circling the throbbing head was enough to make him lose it.

He bent down, grabbed her arms, and threw her against the wall with just enough force to make her cry out in shock. Her nipples were hard against his chest and her breasts heaved with the effort of her breathing. Vegeta placed both hands under her thighs and lifted her body to meet his hard manhood. After thrusting into her he could tell that she was more than ready to have him inside her tight walls.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck while he plunged inside her. She cried out in pain, but only received a growl from the Saiyan prince. He knew she was a virgin so the blood of her first time only excited him more. The pain lessened as he slowed down to accommodate for his rashness. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her and he slowly moved his thickness deeper into her.

Blood mixed with her excitement was running down her legs and onto his. Her soft moans and cries of satisfaction made him move faster and harder. The scent of her skin so close to him was something he had desired for a long time. This woman was clouding his rational thoughts and tampering with his emotions. The thought of wanting her was gone with the fact of needing her taking its place.

Vegeta moved her from the wall and carried her to the bed across the room while kissing her soft lips like he would never feel them again. She didn't want to let go of him, but had no choice when he gently laid her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. He began licking her ankle and then slowly moved his tongue up her leg until he reached the fluids that were lingering on her inner thigh. The taste of her blood made his animal side stir, but her wetness played on his tongue like a lullaby.

It was too late to turn back now even though he would never dream of doing so. He placed a finger on her clit and started making a circular movement causing tremors of pleasure to shake her body. Vegeta then bit down into the top of her inner thigh so he could leave his mark on her. He was at least thinking logically enough to put it in a spot where no one else could see it, but him.

The mixture of pleasure and pain pushed Bulma over the edge. Vegeta's finger quickened when she arched her back and screamed his name. He left the small amount of blood to flow from her thigh so he could enter her once again. The feel of her body beneath him and her bright blue eyes staring up at him made him quicken his pace. He drove into her hard and fast causing his climax to began. He felt his seed rise to its exit point then overflow into her wet walls.

His breathed heavy as he laid on top of her to regain his strength. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back with her fingers. This is where she wanted to be as long as it was with him. She giggled as his tail played with her inner thigh where he had bitten her. Bulma was well aware of Saiyan tradition and she knew that he had now officially claimed her as his mate. Now the hard part came. How would they convince the King to let them stay together?

"Oh no!" Bulma gasped.

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta asked as he rolled onto the bed beside her.

"Reesha, your future mate. What will you tell her?"

"Ha! That wench is what I have been trying to talk to you about," Vegeta replaced his contented smirk with a scowl.

When Bulma didn't respond, he continued. "She has only come here to provide me with assistance in getting you as a mate."

"That doesn't make sense, Vegeta. Explain it to me," Bulma demanded.

Vegeta sighed and sat up in the bed. "I met her on the planet I escaped from. When I explained to her that I wanted to get back home to be with my desired mate, she offered to help me attain that goal which was you. Since we arrived here, though, I have found out that she has conspired against my wishes. If we are ever officially mated, she will not do anything to be banished."

"What does her being banished have to do with me?" Bulma cocked her head.

"You are aware of the Saiyan laws that prohibit my race to mate and reproduce with Jarkins," he paused to hear Bulma agree, "Well, the only way around the law is to mate with an alien race and have the mate banished for acceptable reasons. Once the former mate is gone, the Saiyan can take a Jarkin as his mate."

"Your ancestors would not have left that option open," Bulma stated with sadness.

Vegeta turned to see tears forming in his friend's eyes. He faced her and laid a hand on her cheek. "I have done my share of research on the subject. No, the law does not specifically state that the Saiyan can take a Jarkin mate, but it doesn't exclude it either. There may be a chance we can stay together."

Bulma looked into his eyes and replied, "I'd rather not get my hopes up."

"Well, you're going to have to because now, you're mine," he smirked while pointing at her leg.

The prince returned to his room in the middle of the night so no suspicions arose. When the light of day slipped through his windows, a knock sounded at his door. It was still too early for him to wake for training so what could be so important that someone had to get him up so soon?

"What?" He growled as he opened the door in only a pair of pants.

"Good morning, my prince. Your father has asked to see us in the throne room," a familiar voice informed.

"I'm not in the mood to see your hideous face so early in the day, Reesha. Tell the old man that I'll come to him later," Vegeta said while attempting to close the door. A hand stopped him.

"He said it was important," she replied.

Vegeta cursed to himself and closed the door in her face only to reappear a few minutes later. The pair entered the throne room with one happy face while the other was pissed. The King sat bored on his throne until his son came into view.

"Ah, Vegeta. So nice to see you today," his father joked.

"Get on with it, bag of bones. I want to get some more rest before training today," he retaliated.

"So be it. I know the secret you two have been hiding," the king stated.

Vegeta's eyes became large and his palms started to sweat. How could his father possibly know about Bulma? The prince glanced at the female beside him who was smiling towards his father. She had to have told him. Before Vegeta could send her flying across the room his father spoke.

"You are expecting a child so you want to hold the mating ceremony as quickly as possible."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I know it wasn't long as I promised, but I had to get a chapter out there for you obsessed people...hehe. Hope you didn't think Vegeta was OOC. Uh oh. Someone is lying! What would make King Vegeta think the two were expecting a baby? Will Bulma believe the news? How will she react to the upcoming mating ceremony? Stick around to find out. Please leave a review!


	23. Chapter 23

CH23

Ok…so I am posting another chapter for this story because it seems you all can't get enough of it! I hope you like this one and please review because they show that you guys enjoy my work and want me to continue. Also if you have time I would appreciate if you would check my poll on my profile page! Thanks!! On with the story.

* * *

"So be it. I know the secret you two have been hiding," the king stated.

Vegeta's eyes became large and his palms started to sweat. How could his father possibly know about Bulma? The prince glanced at the female beside him who was smiling towards his father. She had to have told him. Before Vegeta could send her flying across the room his father spoke.

"You are expecting a child so you want to hold the mating ceremony as quickly as possible."

"WHAT?!"

Prince Vegeta nearly screamed at his father that his assumption was ridiculous, but he didn't want to ruin his plan. Although Reesha was not helping him as she promised, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. No one can best the Saiyan Prince.

"Son, I'm sure you wanted to keep this a secret, but it is wonderful news. We should rejoice and hold a celebration in your honor…and Reesha's of course," the King said gleefully.

"King Vegeta, I think our Vegeta is speechless," Reesha teased.

Vegeta turned calm eyes to his unfortunate future mate. Make no mistake that he was boiling inside, but his appearance showed no signs of anger. The alien woman only smiled when he placed a hand over her stomach.

"Father, I apologize for keeping this from you, but I didn't think it was the appropriate time to reveal it. We may have a celebration, but not for the child. Let us celebrate for our mating ceremony instead."

King Vegeta nodded in understanding. "This news will not leave the three of us. Well, maybe I should say five since I have informed your mother and she in turn has told Bulma."

His heart sank. The prince wanted to tell Bulma what was going on before someone else got the chance. She would no doubt believe the news since the woman already thought there was no chance that they could be together. He would have to get to her quickly.

"That's great, father. I look forward to the festivities. When will this party be?"

"Tonight," the King answered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You plan things quickly."

"Actually, the party for your new mate was scheduled for tonight when you arrived and gave us the news."

"I'm glad I found out before it started," Vegeta hissed.

"Don't worry, son. You do spontaneous things all the time so don't badger me about it."

"Well, I can't wait," Vegeta smirked and turned to look at Reesha. Her stomach was beginning to feel hot making her uncomfortable. She noticed that the heat was only intensifying and saw that it was emitting from Vegeta's hand. She grabbed his wrist and spoke to the King.

"Please excuse us, King Vegeta."

"I'll see you both tonight."

The pair left the King and entered an empty hall. Reesha threw Vegeta's hand away from her when they were out of sight, but was surprised when the prince hit her in the chest causing her to soar through the air and hit a metal wall behind her. She was caught around the throat and a rage filled voice sounded in her ear.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you will not succeed. I'm smarter than you may think, woman," Vegeta growled.

"What do you mean? I'm only doing as you asked," Reesha choked out trying to hide her fear.

"I smell the lies rolling off of you. Continue with your rebellion for as long as you like because there will come a day when your life is taken by my hands."

Vegeta released her neck and stepped back. "Who did you talk into sleeping with you?"

"That is none of your concern," she sneered when gaining back her confidence now that he wasn't close to her.

"You must not know much about Saiyan children. If you hadn't noticed, my father and I look very much alike and no one debates that I am his off spring. When your child enters this world it will resemble it's father and when it doesn't look like me, you will be executed," Vegeta laughed.

"We shall see in nine months what the baby looks like."

Vegeta shrugged and left the trader alone in the hall. He needed to get to Bulma before she killed someone or him for that matter. Last night was the most amazing thing that had happened in his entire life and he didn't want it ruined because of a lie.

Bulma wasn't in her room, but he found her in the training facility. She was throwing punches at an imaginary opponent when she noticed Vegeta standing in the corner watching her. The Queen had informed her that the prince was expecting a baby and the mating ceremony for him and Reesha would be coming soon. Her first thought was her mating with Vegeta was a dream, but the mark he left on her thigh was proof that it was real. Instinct told her that the news was a rumor, but she still needed to hear Vegeta tell her it was false to believe it.

"Good morning," Bulma said as she wiped off the sweat falling from her face.

Vegeta only nodded in acknowledgment.

"I think I know why you're here," Bulma tried speaking to him again.

"To see you," he said while walking to her in the middle of the room.

Bulma didn't know what to do or how to act after what happened the previous night. She wanted to cling to him and hear him say that they would be together, but a bad feeling was rising in her gut. She pictured Vegeta hugging her and telling her how much he loved her after their first time together. Her imagination had the wrong idea about the Saiyan Prince.

"Did you speak with your father?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes," was the short response.

It was driving Vegeta crazy not to touch her, but he needed to know how she felt about the news his mother told her. Would she be ok with it, try to murder him, or start crying? He hated seeing her cry so he would rather her attempt to assassinate him.

"Has my mother spoken to you?" Vegeta asked while forcing his arm to stay at his side instead of wrapping around her.

"She has."

They stood staring at each other silently for five long minutes until Bulma couldn't take any more. "Say something!"

"What would you like me to say?" The Prince held out his arms for effect.

"The truth."

A few more minutes passed without a word. Bulma started tapping her foot on the ground knowing that it would annoy her friend… unofficial mate.

"Well, I see how much trust you have in me," Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma glared at him, but noticed that he was only joking with her. Sometimes it was hard to tell since he rarely showed his sense of humor. She smiled and ran the rest of the way to him. He lifted her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his middle and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"It's not true," Bulma chirped.

Vegeta couldn't help but genuinely smile at her. She was so beautiful when she was happy. He needed her with him for the rest of his life.

"Of course it's false, you idiot! I'd never touch that disgusting creature especially when I can have you," he said seductively.

Bulma kissed him lightly but it turned into more when he moved his hand up her shirt to cup her breast. His other hand guided her front to his aroused manhood. She moaned into his mouth while their tongues explored each other.

Instantly Vegeta had her in a head lock while standing behind her. Just when she was about to ask what the hell he was doing, the door to the training room opened and a guard stepped in.

"I apologize for the intrusion on your training, but the Queen has asked that I escort Bulma to her quarters so she may give her the gown she will be wearing tonight."

"What's going on tonight that I must wear a gown?" Bulma asked after Vegeta let her go.

"The celebration for my future mate." Vegeta secretly winked at her with a blank face.

"I see. Well, this isn't over yet. We will continue our training later," Bulma smirked while she was facing away from the guard.

Vegeta only grunted. He had to think of something else to keep from getting excited in front of the other Saiyan. This woman will make a perfect mate as long as he could keep her.

Bulma arrived to the Queen's chambers on time to receive some tea. She hadn't talked to the Queen in quite some time about personal things so when her substitute mother asked if any men had caught her eye, it surprised her.

"Umm…well, I had a private date with Prince Yamcha last night."

"How did it go?" The Queen seemed to be very interested.

"He was nice, but boring," she answered honestly.

"Nothing like Vegeta right?"

The statement was random and made Bulma stare at Queen Cecila with confused eyes.

"I'm not blind to the happenings in this palace as my mate is," Cecila smirked.

Oh, no. There is no way the Queen could possibly know what went on with her and Vegeta the night before. She showered thoroughly to get any smell of him off her even though she didn't want to. He left her room without any noticing. What's going on?

"Don't look at me like that, Bulma. I know you have loved my son since you were children. When you first arrived in the palace, Vegeta hated you and visa versa. Over the years you two became inseparable. It hurt me to look at you when he was sent to Frieza because I knew how much you were hurting."

Bulma sat with an open mouth until the Queen reached over and shut it for her which brought her out of her trance. "I'm sorry, Cecila. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say a word. I have said nothing to the King about this discovery because he might do something rash and I don't want that to happen. I'm only telling you this because you must be in pain right now after hearing the news."

Bulma only nodded to act like she agreed with the Queen.

"Vegeta will officially mate with Reesha in two months. You have that long to get my son to love you."

"Where are you going with this, Cecila?" Bulma was starting to get confused again.

"I don't want that hideous wench in my royal family. You are much more fit to be the future Queen," she stated bluntly.

"I'm sure you already know this, but I'm a Jarkin," Bulma said just in case the Queen had forgotten.

"So what that there are laws forbidding it," the Queen chuckled.

"Huh? My entire life is based on those laws. They are not a laughing matter," the blue-haired girl was getting angry.

"I know that they are important, but the Saiyans and Jarkins have lived peacefully for many years so why can't we abolish those pesky laws?" She spoke like an upset child.

"I think you have had too much tea."

"No," the Queen placed a hand on Bulma's knee, "I meant exactly what I said. I want you as my son's mate and those ridiculous papers are not going to get in the way. Give me time to persuade the King to reevaluate the laws and maybe you two can formally be together."

The Queen was offering her everything that she could ever wish for, but there was only one problem…the King.

* * *

The Queen is going to help?! What will happen at the celebration?


	24. Chapter 24

The celebration began with a speech by the King. He congratulated his son for capturing a beautiful alien mate and wished them luck in the future with a wink of the eye. Vegeta wanted to blast the woman sitting next to him, but he knew it would cause trouble for his family.

The Queen sat silently beside her mate while he continued on about the bonding ceremony that would take place in the near future. Her eyes scanned the room for any evidence that the girl she raised as her own child was in the audience, but nothing caught her attention. Bulma didn't believe the Queen at first, but realized quickly that she would do anything for her and Vegeta to be happy. They were her 'children' after all. Besides, she hated the foreign wench that her son brought back to her planet.

"Son, would you like to say a few words?" King Vegeta asked.

"No," was Vegeta's clipped reply.

The King nodded. "Please join our celebration of the joining of the Saiyan Prince and his future mate," King Vegeta addressed the crowd with a wave of his hand.

People started bustling around the large room while talking amongst themselves. Almost an hour passed before Bulma entered with two guards trailing behind her. The Queen immediately stood when she caught sight of the fake princess.

Queen Cecila helped Bulma prepare for the gathering and she looked completely different than she had left her. Bulma wore the same crème colored dress the Queen had left her except for it was at least two foot shorter than it should have been. It looked as though someone had ripped it up the side and tore off the extra material. Also, Bulma's hair was in a neat bun earlier and now it was flowing down her back. The oddest thing about her appearance was that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Explain this immediately," Queen Cecila demanded when one of the guards approached before Bulma.

"My lady," the guard started but was interrupted.

"I'll tell you what happened! I was attacked in the south hall by a Saiyan man I've never encountered before in the palace," Bulma shrieked while blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Why would someone act hostilely towards you?" The Queen asked as she touched the blood that was running down the side of Bulma's face.

"I'm unsure, my Queen," Bulma said sweetly while staring at Reesha holding Vegeta's arm.

Bulma knew that the alien bitch sent someone after her. She knew that the prince was in love with Bulma and wanted nothing to do with her.

The Queen followed Bulma's eyes and scowled at the wretched woman. King Vegeta noticed the commotion to his side and rushed to his adopted daughter's aid.

"Who would dare?" King Vegeta growled.

"The perpetrator was unfamiliar, sire. He was not from the palace," the guard assured.

Bulma placed a cool hand on the King's clenched fist. "No harm came of it," she tried to comfort him. She was the daughter he never had so when anything happened to her, he freaked out. Bulma remembered the first time she scrapped her knee and the King sent her to the regeneration chambers. He over reacts when it comes to her.

"That isn't true! You have blood running down your face."

"Well, I held my own against the idiot. He limped away with many more injuries than I did," Bulma smirked. It was a good thing that she had years of training with Saiyans.

"He got away?" The King roared at the two guards.

"Yes, sire. We happened across the fight as it was ending and the man was extremely fast," one guard shakily answered.

"I can't trust two of my elite men to take down an intruder!"

Bulma watched as Vegeta laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "Calm down, father. She isn't dying and we will find the man soon enough," the prince said with composure.

Queen Cecila was dabbing a wet cloth to Bulma's head before anyone noticed she requested it. "It is unfortunate, but Prince Vegeta is correct. I was not fatally injured and will heal in no time," Bulma smiled.

"Father, I will escort Bulma to the medical wing to be thoroughly examined," Vegeta said as he stepped towards Bulma. He was surprised to feel a slender hand slip into his.

"Where are you going? This is our celebration," Reesha stated sadly with a frown on her face.

"She is right, son. You shouldn't have to burden yourself with this on such an important day. I'll assign more guards to escort her," King Vegeta informed.

Bulma wanted to punch the whore in her face over and over again until she left nothing but a gaping hole. She needed to talk to Vegeta about his mother and the incident on her way to the party.

"I believe Vegeta should take Bulma to the medical wing," Queen Cecila commented to her mate.

Before the King could disagree he noticed his mate's angry face. No one crossed her when she made up her mind. He wouldn't be gone long, right? It was fine for him to be absent for a few minutes.

"So be it," King Vegeta nodded to his son.

Vegeta walked out of the room with Bulma directly behind him. They were very aware of the way they had to act in front of others, but when they were alone in Vegeta's chambers everything was different.

Once the door slid shut the prince stood in front of Bulma with a hand hovering over the open wound on her forehead. "What did he look like?" Vegeta asked hardly keeping his anger in check.

The waves of energy were rolling off of him like a tsunami. The air in the room started to thicken where it was hard to breathe. The blue haired girl placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "Please relax."

"I can't! How can you ask that of me when someone tried to kill you?" He began to shake.

"I'm not badly hurt so settle down. I'll tell you what I remember if you stay in control of your anger," Bulma offered. Knowing the prince almost all of his life, she knew how to deal with him.

Vegeta sat on the end of his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is as good as it gets," he said while keeping his eyes closed.

Bulma kneeled in front of him and laid her head on his knees. "Thank you. I didn't think you cared when you sounded so unemotional earlier."

Vegeta lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Tell me what happened," he said with soft eyes.

Bulma smiled. "I was walking unescorted towards the party when I entered the south hall. It was uncharacteristically empty, but I didn't think much about it since I was worried about keeping my cool around Reesha," she hissed. Vegeta grunted.

"Out of nowhere a man comes at me from the side with a hard right hook. I tried to duck, but he caught my forehead. I kicked his feet out from under him and ripped my dress. It only took a few seconds for him to retaliate with a blow to my ribs. I punched him in the jaw and broke my high heels when he threw me against a wall. His hand was around my throat when I kicked him in the balls and he ran off limping," she finished.

"Remind me to never leave your legs unrestrained in a fight," Vegeta said while covering his manly region with his arm.

"You would be smart to remember that," she smirked.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" The prince got back on topic.

"You all look similar. He had black hair with dark eyes. He might have been a bit taller than you, but not by much. Only two people would hire someone to hurt me," Bulma thought out loud.

"Reesha or Benika or maybe both of them together," Prince Vegeta agreed.

"That's what I'm thinking. I'm sure your father will have me constantly guarded now, but it will be extremely hard for them to keep us apart after what I heard today," Bulma giggled. She had been waiting all day to tell Vegeta the news.

Vegeta looked at her warily. "Your mother spoke with me today about something that completely caught me off guard."

"I've told you a million times to never let your guard down," Vegeta teased.

"Well, I just never thought she would know."

"Know what?" Vegeta asked as Bulma turned to look directly at him.

"About us," she replied calmly.

Prince Vegeta looked horrified. "She knows we mated?" He asked distantly.

Bulma laughed at his expression. "No. She knows we love each other."

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. "I guess that's better than knowing we have mated even though unofficially."

"Vegeta, she told me that she would do anything she could to get your father to understand and allow us to be official mates. It made me so happy to hear her say that she wanted me as the future queen." Bulma smiled.

The Saiyan Prince lifted Bulma into his lap so she was straddling his hips. "I'm happy as well," he whispered then kissed her gently on the lips.

Soon the kiss turned into something more passionate and Bulma wrapped her hands around his neck. Vegeta's hands were already untying the corset like dress. After getting frustrated with how long it was taking he ripped the dress down the back and helped Bulma throw it to the ground.

She was even more beautiful now than their first time together. Every time he saw her naked body it seemed more flawless than before. Her pale hands were unlatching his battle armor while he gently rubbed her nipples causing her to moan with anticipation.

His lips found the pert drops of flesh and drew them into his mouth so his tongue could play. Soon Bulma had his armor and shirt off which only left his pants that were tight between the legs due to his excitement.

Bulma lifted his face to hers so her soft lips could meet his. Vegeta's hands were roaming her body while she reached for his pants. Before she could attempt to pull them down Vegeta's door opened to reveal an unexpected visitor.

Two black eyes widened when they set on the two lovers attempting to engage in a sexual act. The intruders mouth formed a perfect "O" with a hand on their forehead.

Vegeta growled as loud as possible, "KAKAROT!"

* * *

And so enters Kakarot! Yay I updated this story!! Please don't hate me for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you did or didn't. Any advice would be appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch25

I know it's been a LONG time. Please don't hate me! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kakarot walked into Prince Vegeta's room without knocking because that's what he usually does. When your friends with the Prince what does it matter if he knows you are coming, right? Wrong.

The Saiyan guard walked into the room quietly, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. Vegeta was half naked with his childhood friend completely naked on top of him. He was probably the most naïve Saiyan that had ever lived, but he knew exactly what was going on here.

In half a second Kakarot had Bulma around the waist and across the room away from the prince. You couldn't trust anyone these days. Bulma, Vegeta's friend, was trying to seduce the prince probably for her own selfishness. No way would he let Vegeta be defiled by this woman even though she was his friend too.

Kakarot pushed Bulma against the wall and held her arms away from her. Two very naked breasts were pushed tightly against his battle suit while Bulma's exposed womanhood was pressed to his lower region. It was the most embarrassing pose she had ever been in. Kakarot was not supposed to be the one doing this to her even though she knew it was not sexual in any way.

Once she blinked Kakarot's hands were off of her and he was thrown to the other side of the room. Vegeta's shaking form was in front of her and she could tell without a doubt that he was pissed. He tried to walk towards his friend that was picking himself up off the floor, but Bulma caught his wrist.

As Vegeta turned to look at her she could see the rage in his eyes. He was angry that Kakarot had her in that position. It did seem like he was going to take advantage of her, but that was definitely not the case. He was merely trying to protect his prince. Bulma knew how Kakarot's mind worked so she figured he came up with some crazy plot that Bulma was after Vegeta in some way.

Bulma smiled sweetly at her mate hoping that it would calm him down and it did if only a little. She walked up beside him trying to cover her body the best she could without looking stupid in the process. Her hand was gently placed on Vegeta's shoulder so he wouldn't try killing Kakarot.

The Saiyan guard stood to look at the duo he had known for the better part of his life. He was so confused. Vegeta was acting weird to say the least and Bulma looked scared when he had her against the wall. What's going on?

"What are you two doing in here looking like that?" Kakarot asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell does it look like, idiot!?" Vegeta snapped.

Kakarot moved his eyes from the prince to Bulma and back again. "Well…" He was cut off.

"Don't look at her like that," Vegeta growled low in his throat.

"I wasn't looking at her in a bad way," Kakarot replied with a hand behind his head.

"That's the problem!" Vegeta started to step closer to the guard while Bulma grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

"Boys, please calm down. You're acting like twelve year olds. Can we discuss this like adults?" Bulma tried to talk some sense into both of them.

Both relaxed until something caught their attention. Vegeta swept Bulma off the floor in one fluid motion and threw her into his closet forcibly. Before she could stand up and scream at him she heard different male voices in the room.

"Sire, what is going on?"

"Nothing at all. Kakarot was just up for some sparring practice. Now leave," Vegeta ordered the guards that entered his room after hearing the commotion.

"Yes sir. Kakarot let's go," the guard said.

"He stays, but everyone else better get out of here before I kill you."

The guards left without hesitation. Once they were out of hearing distance Vegeta slammed his chamber door shut. He turned his attention back to the intruder that interrupted the fun he was about to have with his mate.

"Explain yourself!" He yelled.

"All I did was enter your room like normal." Kakarot didn't seem to know what the big deal was.

"You interrupted us, imbecile!" Prince Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta?! You were doing that with Bulma willingly?" Kakarot's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon!" Bulma hissed as she clenched her fists while exiting the closet.

Vegeta noticed she was about to rush Kakarot when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back beside him.

"Yes I was. Is it so hard to think that I could have a sex life?" Vegeta growled. Kakarot was his friend, but sometimes he acted like a child.

"Yes! I mean, no…but with Bulma?"

"If you insult me one more time, I'll save Vegeta the effort of killing you and do it myself," Bulma threatened.

Kakarot looked at the sheet clad, blue-haired woman and smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you two would ever be a couple and especially not having….sex," he blushed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes while Bulma giggled. Kakarot was so immature, but it was cute. Bulma couldn't help, but feel like he was her little brother and she was sure Vegeta felt the same way about him since he never had any siblings.

"We need you to keep this a secret, Kakarot. Can you do that for us?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Sure. I would do anything for you two, but can you please tell me what is going on?"

Vegeta grunted before sitting on the edge of his bed where he was before Kakarot intruded. He couldn't help, but think of how Bulma's body felt against his. He just wanted Kakarot to leave so they could continue, but he knew it was important that they tell him what was going on.

Bulma walked up to her long time friend. "Vegeta and I have mated."

"WHAT?" Kakarot asked with disbelief on his face. That couldn't be true. They would both be executed if the King found out.

"Calm down! It's true, but the Queen has told me that she will help us any way she can so we can be happy," Bulma beamed as she turned to smile at Vegeta who was staring at her from his position on the bed with a smirk on his face.

When she turned back to Kakarot he noticed the gash on her forehead. His hand rose to touch it since he was concerned, but a strong hand stopped him.

"Don't lay a finger on her," Vegeta ordered with a squeeze of Kakarot's wrist.

Bulma gently touched Vegeta's arm causing him to release his friend. Just the feel of her soft skin on his made a heat rise within him. He needed Kakarot to leave very soon.

"He has gotten more protective of you I see," the Saiyan guard teased. "What happened to your head?"

"I was attacked tonight on my way to the celebration."

"Oh. Does Reesha know about you two?" Kakarot asked Vegeta.

"Yes. She is the one threatening Bulma's well being. We believe she sent a man to kill Bulma tonight. She wants to be the next queen and if I have anything to say about it, she won't even come close to the title," Vegeta snarled.

"Wow you two seem to have your hands full. Sorry if I caused you further problems."

"Don't worry. You haven't," Bulma said sweetly.

"Maybe not for you, but he has for me," Vegeta said while eyeing the sheet around Bulma's body.

She caught his meaning and she wanted him just as badly, but tonight was not the time since her guards would be doubled due to the incident. They would have to find another time to relieve their desires.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and held it to her chest. "We can't tonight, Vegeta. I should be getting back to my chambers before your father gets suspicious."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her on the way," Kakarot grinned sheepishly.

Before Bulma could move away Vegeta pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips while glaring at his friend. He didn't want Kakarot to get any ideas. He was a man after all and Bulma was a beautiful woman.

The two left his chambers soon after and he lay lazily in the middle of his bed that now seemed to large for just him to sleep in. He wanted her beside him throughout the night and when he woke in the morning so he could be sure that she was safe. For now, he could only imagine the day when he could officially recognize her as his mate.

* * *

So ok. It didn't do much for the plot, but it was a fun chapter. Kakarot is so funny! Well let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions! Please review!


End file.
